El santo grial
by CaruChan13
Summary: La victoria trae consigo las vidas de los santos de oro, entre ellos Albafika, una muchacha esta feliz por su regreso pero los miedos del santo no la dejan acercarse a él, sin embargo una anciana le tiene la solución, beber del elixir que te hará inmune a los venenos aunque esto puede traerle consecuencias, ¿beberá de él?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola lectores, espero que disfruten de este primer capitulo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias o criticas, gracias y disfruten del capitulo._**

* * *

**El comienzo de todo.**

La noche era tan hermosa que sus ojos no podían creer, tan hermosa que pareciera que lo que estaba sufriendo hubiera sido solo un sueño, pero no, ese negro cielo lleno de astros celestes eran reales como su dolor, ese asqueroso sentimiento que no la había dejado en paz, que le brindaba momentos que creía que todo era perfecto cuando en realidad solo era una ilusión, un juego crudo y maldito de la vida, la joven solo dejaba brotar las lágrimas de sus orbes verdes algo castaños, dejando sus brazos caer hacia los lados luego de una incesante lucha de detener aquellas lagrimas que resbalan victoriosas por sobre sus mejillas rosadas y todo fue gracias a ese fatídico día.

Era un día que todos recordarían; los caballeros que lucharon en la gran guerra santa y aldeanos, que se habían marchado del mundo terrenal para encontrarse en el inframundo, surgieron de entre los muertos por la fuerza de athena al vencer a hades algo que a todos, tanto los caballeros sobrevivientes y los mortales se alegraron totalmente, una victoria que todos pudieron celebrar de manera gustosa, los que resucitaron abarcaron desde el ser más pequeño hasta incluso los grandes caballeros dorados, todos estaban presentes ante este suceso incluso la pequeña figura que se veía a lo lejos que tenía su total atención a un cierto santo dorado de piscis, ella no podía ver por su baja estatura por lo que subió hasta un lugar lo suficiente alto para poder observar, tal persona no era nada más ni nada menos que Agasha.

Por su parte el santo dorado de piscis, Albafika, al ver a la multitud alrededor de ellos estaba demasiado nervioso, no porque sea tímido, en absoluto, si no por su miedo a envenenar a alguien sin querer por algún tipo de contacto, ciertamente estaba al igual que ellos muy feliz de estar nuevamente a la vida pero eso podía esperar, primero tenía que asegurarse que nadie lo tocara. Fue en esas observaciones que miro al frente de él y vio a la muchacha que se encontraba lejos en una plataforma un poco más alta, suponiendo que era para poder ver, algo que por cierto le dio un poco de gracia incluso lo considero un poco adorable, obviamente no lo iba a reconocer abiertamente.

Agasha estaba realmente emocionada, quería llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, pero solo se limitó a mirar a los resucitados y por un momento pensó que todo iría perfecto, que nada podía ser mejor.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos las personas empezaron a mezclarse con sus seres queridos, por lo que la pequeña muchacha desorientada perdió de vista al pisciano, Agasha no veía a Albafika por ninguna parte a pesar del lugar en donde se encontraba, esto la desilusiono un poco pues quería por lo menos agradecerle por todo su esfuerzo por proteger su pequeño pueblo de Rodorio, entonces cabizbaja se marcha del lugar dirigiéndose a un lugar más apartado, esperando que talvez para mañana ella tenga más suerte en encontrarlo. Estaba adentrándose en unas calles que la llevarían hasta su casa, fue en ese momento que pudo observar al hombre por el que tanto había esperado a ver, el joven de cabellos celestes estaba escondido no muy lejos en ese mismo callejón, _"que suerte"_ pensó y al verlo se formó una sonrisa en su rostro; mientras que Albafika rogaba que nadie lo encontraba. Él sabía que no si volvía al templo seria visto fácilmente por los demás y él no quería ser rodeado por nadie.

-Señor Albafika- llamo la pequeña manteniendo la distancia entre ambos, lo que menos quería era que él se enojara o que la alejara.

Albafika la miro pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió del lugar de donde se encontraba a lo que Agasha pensó que estaba molesto, por supuesto por la cantidad de personas que había por el lugar, por lo que mantuvo su lejanía y le sonrió mientras decía…

-Gracias… señor Albafika- y con cuidado se alejó de allí.

El muchacho se relajó, estaba demasiado tenso pensando que ella querría acercarse a él, estaba preparado para alejarse si era necesario pero al ver lo ocurrido de alguna manera se sintió mal, no era su intención hacer sentir mal a la señorita, lo que ocasiono en pequeño apretón en su pecho por la culpa.

Al pasar de las horas todos los aldeanos estaban en su rutina diaria, de entre ellos estaba una jovencita de cabellos castaños ayudaba a su padre como siempre acomodando las flores para su venta, luego de ello debía repartir algunos pedidos, regar las plantas, plantar unas nuevas y buscar nuevas semillas, realmente un día agotador más sobretodo porque su padre no la estaría acompañando ya que él estaría ayudando a restaurar el pueblo que unos días atrás había sido atacado por los espectros, pero no solo el sino también algunos caballeros que se habrían ofrecido, sin mencionar que incluso los templos y el santuario también se requerían de ayuda por lo que algunos aldeanos también fueron a ayudar.

Agasha continuo en lo suyo, mucho trabajo que hacer y muy poco tiempo sin dudas, fue en ese lapso en que no se percató de la presencia cerca de ella y él agradeció que así fuera, entonces con un suave movimiento de su mano dejo caer una de sus rosas sin veneno justo en frente de ella, cosa que la saco de su concentración, observando entonces la rosa que cayó frente a sus ojos e inmediatamente giro su cabeza donde supuestamente debería de estar caminando aquella persona que la muchacha tanto quería, Albafika no había encontrado mejor manera que devolverle el lindo gesto de la joven que dándole una de sus rosas, ya que él no era un hombre de palabras, al mirar hacia atrás miro a la muchacha por si había tomado aquel regalo, recibiendo como respuesta la dulce sonrisa de Agasha como agradecimiento, fue en ese momento en que sintió un dulce sentimiento en su corazón que dejaba a un lado el veneno de la soledad.

Más tarde ese día, cuando el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte los aldeanos terminaron sus labores para poder descansar por fin de la reconstrucción del pueblo, sin dudas para cuando pudieran reconstruir tantos los templos como el pueblo tomaría años, pero si seguían de esa manera de seguro podrían hacerlo en menor tiempo, sin mencionar que la ayuda de los caballeros de bronce y de plata era de bastante utilidad. La muchacha al tener algo de tiempo libre tomo uno de los floreros y se dirigió a su habitación donde acomodando suavemente en el florero con agua y la rosa que Albafika le había regalado cerca de su cama para poder observarlo cada vez que ella así lo desease. Sin dudas la joven estaba muy feliz, no se esperaba tal gesto del hombre y menos encontrárselo por allí, talvez este era un indicio de que las cosas cambiarían para mejor.

El tiempo paso transcurriendo tres meses desde el grandioso suceso, el pueblo al igual que el santuario estaban en plena reconstrucción, a pesar de toda la ayuda ya que en ocasiones necesitaban de los caballeros y los mandaban a otras misiones. La joven Agasha se encontraba realizando su trabajo y hoy, como cada semana, debía llevar las flores correspondientes al santuario, debía tomar la caminata habitual y al llegar debía de pasar los templos que eran cuidados por los santos de oro, sin dudas algunos templos todavía se encontraban algo destruidos como algunas que parecían como nuevas, pero a veces, era algo peligroso pasar por allí, sobre todo porque podría caer una piedra encima. Como siempre paso por los templos sin problema alguno hasta que llego al último donde se encontraba el caballero de oro que portaba la armadura de piscis, Albafika.

Al llegar se lo encontró a la entrada del templo, como siempre, entonces manteniendo la distancia le hablo.

-Buenos días, señor Albafika – mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Agasha, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- con una voz serena característicos de su semblante.

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y usted?-

-Bien, gracias. Veo que vas a lo de siempre-

-Sí, aunque últimamente me estoy atrasando cada día mas entregarlas- dijo con un poco de culpabilidad.

-¿Mucho trabajo? –

-em… sí, un poco-

-trata de no esforzarte demasiado… puede ser peligroso para tu salud- su voz tenía un timbre de preocupación que ciertamente fue notado por la muchacha.

-No se preocupes señor Albafika estaré bien- dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

Como no tenían mucho tiempo se despidieron y siguieron con sus labores, más tarde ese mismo día Agasha se fue al bosque cercano a la aldea a disfrutar un poco de su descanso, sabía que posiblemente los demás estaban muy ocupados y ella quería ayudar, pero realmente necesitaba un descanso después de tanto trabajar en la florería, observo los arboles mecerse con el viento y como el cielo comenzaba a teñirse con un color carmín, era un paisaje que a ella le gustaba por sobre manera, fue entonces que observo, no muy lejos de ella, una persona encapuchada, la joven tuvo miedo ya que no conocía a esa persona y, después de lo que ocurrió en la gran guerra santa comenzaba a tener sus dudas. Aquella persona se aproximó en donde se encontraba la muchacha y esta decidió salir de allí lo hubiera logrado si no fuera por la voz la detuvo.

-No me tengas miedo querida- dijo una voz avejentada- soy solo una anciana, aunque quisiera no podría hacerte daño-

Agasha la observo nuevamente y efectivamente era una mujer anciana, de pequeña estatura envuelta en la capucha que ocultaba gran parte de su cara, su piel pálida y su ronca voz le daba a entender que era de una edad realmente avanzada por lo que le dio algo de lastima.

-Querida eres una muchacha muy hermosa, no dudo que tengas algún pretendiente- dijo mientras seguía aproximándose a la joven.

-Yo realmente lo dudo señora- apartando la mirada- además no soy tan hermosa como usted dice-

-Tonterías… o es que acaso ¿eres tú que estas tras de alguien?- mirándola fijamente.

-¿Eh?... ¿De qué habla?- nerviosa sin dudas, de pronto una imagen del rostro de Albafika apareció en su mente.

-Tu no me engañas, amas a alguien y al parecer deseas acercártele, pero no lo haces…. ¿Por qué?- su voz era persuasiva.

-yo… no es que no quiera acercarme a él… es solo que él no quiere que yo me acerque… es más él no quiere que nadie se le acerque- dijo con un poco de tristeza.

-Parece ser un hombre muy esquivo-

-Él es así porque su sangre es venenosa… él solo tiene miedo lastimar a alguien con su envenenada existencia, lo que lo convierte en una persona muy solitaria- mientras miraba los cielos que estaban próximos a oscurecer.

-Ya veo- mientras sigilosamente seguía avanzando hasta la joven- pero existen antídoto para curarlo ¿no?-

-la verdad es que lo desconozco, pero si lo hubiera dudo que lo tomara, él combate con su sangre, si perdiera su veneno ya no sería necesario en las batallas, eso dañaría su orgullo como caballero y quizás eso lo dañe aún más-

-Ciertamente es muy complicado lo tuyo, pero puede que tenga la solución para ti-

-¿disculpe?- nuevamente miro a la anciana dando también un paso hacia atrás.

-Si querida, lo has escuchado bien puede que tenga algo que te sirva- mostrando lo que tenía debajo de su largo abrigo, una copa dorada con diseño de serpiente- si bebes de esta copa y su contenido puedes volver tu cuerpo resistente e inmune a todo tipo de enfermedad, incluso podrás ser inmune a cualquier veneno- Agasha observaba incrédula y al mismo tiempo con temor, entonces la mujer continuo- así podrás estar con aquel hombre al que tu amas sin problema alguno-

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en que eso sea verdad? Es mas ¿Cómo puedo confiar en usted?- la muchacha desconfiaba de la pobre anciana y es que su forma de ayudarla no le daba buena espina.

-Puedo demostrártelo si así lo deseas, solo debes acercar tu mano en la copa y que una gota de su contenido te toque, y veras que tu cuerpo no será afectado a ningún daño, pero por un tiempo muy reducido- mientras lentamente extendía la copa hacia ella.

Agasha entonces acerco su mano hasta la copa que sostenía la mujer y esta a su vez ladeaba la copa para que una gota del elixir pudiera caer sobre la muchacha y así ocurrió, la gota toco la piel de la joven y se adentró en ella, Agasha no se sentía muy diferente, pero sin dudas la mujer sabía que con eso era suficiente. Entonces escucharon un ruido en su cercanía, cuando la joven observo en aquella dirección se percató que era nada más ni nada menos que el hombre del cual secretamente estaba enamorada y este se dio cuenta de su presencia y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué haces sola en este lugar?- pregunto el joven, entonces Agasha volvió a ver a donde la mujer estaba y tal como dijo el hombre la mujer había desaparecido.

-Yo… estaba descansando un poco, pero se me hizo un poco tarde- dijo dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, sin duda no era del todo mentira lo que decía, pero no quería hablarle de la extraña mujer que hace pocos segundos estaba con ella.

-Debes tener más cuidado por este lugar, puede ser muy peligroso por las noches- dijo con una voz algo autoritaria.

-Lo siento mucho señor Albafika- dijo bajando la mirada en forma de arrepentimiento.

El hombre se sintió mal de como le hablo a la muchacha, pero encontrarla en aquel lugar tan apartado de su pueblo y además la oscuridad que estaba envolviendo todo para dar inicio a la noche le ponía los pelos de punta, el solo pensar que si no hubiese estado con ella pudiese ocurrirle algo malo, entonces volvió a mirarla y dijo.

-Te acompaño hasta tu casa, es muy peligroso que vallas sola- dijo de forma calmada.

-No es necesario que haga eso, puedo ir sola se lo aseguro-

-Lo siento pero me niego a ello, te acompaño- ahora dándolo como una orden que ella no pudo rechazar.

Ambos caminaban de manera tranquila y nadie hablaba, principalmente porque él no era un gran hablador y ella se sentía mal por molestar al joven para que la acompañara, entonces Agasha recordó lo que la mujer le había dicho, sin embargo no sabía que tan verdad era eso y peor si ya había pasado el tiempo que había dicho la anciana, _"de todas maneras no sabría cómo acercarme a él para comprobarlo"_ pensó. Y como si Zeus escuchara sus plegarias ella tuvo un desafortunado encuentro con una piedra que la obligo tropezar, el joven sin pensar la sujeto de su brazo para que no callera, en el proceso Albafika se cortó con un objeto punzante que se encontraba por allí y una gota de sangre callo en la joven, algo que por cierto ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta.

El joven entonces la ayudo a ponerse de pie nuevamente y rápidamente se alejó un poco de ella mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza para saber si no estaba lastimada, la muchacha por su parte se decía que había sido bastante estúpida ya se sentía mal por molestar a Albafika al acompañarla hasta su casa y ahora tropezaba, sin dudas el terminaría odiándola ese mismo día. Entonces ella al mirar hacia el frente se encontró con la mirada de él, no se apartaron las miradas, al contrario la mantuvieron por unos momentos más antes que se rompiera al darse cuenta que era bastante tarde y nuevamente fueron hasta la casa de la joven.

Al llegar a la casa de la muchacha el joven se aseguró que abriera su puerta pues quería asegurarse que realmente se encontraba bien y segura, a su vez Agasha se debatía entre dejarlo ir sin más o pedirle las disculpas correspondientes a lo que opto por lo último.

-Yo... esto señor Albafika… lo siento mucho, por las molestias que le he causado- dijo agachando un poco la mirada.

-No tienes que disculparte soy yo que de alguna manera te obligo hacerlo- dijo aclarando un poco el asunto.

-pero si no fuera porque estaba en el bosque esto no hubiera pasado- dijo nuevamente observándolo a los ojos.

-No hay problema, solo promete que no iras sola nuevamente-

-sí, lo prometo- sonriendo una vez más.

Entonces el la dejo en la puerta y se fue por las estrechas calles, Agasha contemplaba su partida antes de entrar a la casa, al subir a su habitación se dio cuenta que tenía una mancha de color carmesí en su brazo, cuando se percato que era nada menos que la sangre envenenada de Albafika inmediatamente se fue a lavar su brazo. Cuando termino fijo su mirada nuevamente donde antes estaba la mancha, esperando a que algo sucediera pero nada pasaba, una vez más recordó las palabras que la anciana le había dicho con anterioridad, entonces comprendió que durante ese momento ella era inmune a la sangre envenenada de él, corroborando de que el elixir funcionaba.

En su corazón se ilumino una pequeña esperanza de que se pueda cumplir su más grande deseo, el poder compartir con Albafika sin ningún problema, poder restarle soledad al esquivo pisciano y entregarle aquellos sentimientos que ha tenido que guardar para no ser una molestia para él, sin dudas ella estaba dispuesta a tomar cualquier reto que tuviese enfrente incluso aquel elixir que la mujer de edad avanzada le estaba brindando tan abiertamente, ella la encontraría y volvería a tomar de él, esta vez sin importar lo que pueda suceder, ya no quería esperar más tiempo pero después de aquella noche debía de descansar, ya mañana podría ir a buscar a la anciana, solo esperaba que no fuera tarde.

Fue hasta su cama y miro por última vez la rosa de Albafika y luego al oscuro cielo y deseo con su alma que todo lo que vivió ese día no haya sido un sueño.

_**Continuara...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**hola mis queridos lectores, lamento mucho la demora, pero por fin el siguiente capitulo, disfrútenlo y no olviden dejar sus preciados reviews.**

* * *

**Malentendidos**

Había transcurrido alrededor de dos meses y Agasha no había vuelto a ver a la anciana, eso de alguna manera la desilusiono, puesto que al comprobar la veracidad del elixir que la señora tenia se ilumino en su corazón un poco de esperanza de por fin podría estar junto a la persona que amaba, Albafika, sin que este tuviera miedo de lastimarla o matarla, ahora se entristecía al ver que ese sueño no se podría volver realidad. Sin embargo la muchacha no había perdido el tiempo, en absoluto, ella había pasado las tardes con el santo de oro de piscis recolectando algunas flores en el bosque, ya que ella al estar sola trabajando en la florería le era difícil conseguir nuevo material para vender, además de que algunas semillas que ella había plantado demoraban en crecer por la estación, así que él amablemente y con miedo de que ella le pasara algo la acompañaba en su rutina. Ellos conversaban, compartían y reían en algunos casos, manteniendo la lejanía entre ambos para que él estuviera cómodo y no tratara de alejarse de ella, pero a pesar de esto sus emociones están ligados entre ambos, la confianza alejaba las dudas y un cariño mutuo hacia que esos momentos fueran invaluables, aunque de alguna manera querían esconder estos sentimientos hacia el otro para no romper aquella pequeña relación que tenían, que ironía.

El santuario, los templos y el pueblo de Rodorio estaban en plena construcción, aunque se podía ver algunos escombros que le recordaban a los ataques de los espectros, pero ya no existía el miedo ya, es más, ahora disfrutaban plenamente de la tranquilidad que ahora era palpable. El santo de oro de piscis caminaba tranquilamente por este lugar, sabía que los aldeanos estaban al tanto de su envenenada existencia por lo que estos ya no se acercaban efusivamente, además ellos también sabían de que el caballero dorado acompañaba a Agasha en sus quehaceres, asique para todos ya era bastante común verlo por allí. Al estar cerca de la casa de la muchacha vio como esta salía con una cesta entre sus manos, Albafika tomo de la cesta para que Agasha no tuviera complicaciones para cerrar la puerta de su casa, la joven agradeció el gesto y al terminar salieron juntos del pueblo a lo de siempre.

En el trayecto ambos jóvenes conversaban amenamente…

-Así que te iras a una misión mañana- dijo Agasha.

-sí, me lo ha pedido el patriarca, me dijo que había problemas en Francia y era necesario mi presencia allí-

-ya veo, entonces ¿Cuándo lo podré ver?- esperando la respuesta del joven.

-em… en realidad no lo sé, el viaje es bastante largo, posiblemente una o dos semanas, quizás-

-sí que es mucho tiempo… espero que le vaya bien, Sr. Albafika- dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Agasha- devolviéndole la sonrisa- de todas maneras pienso visitarte apenas llegue, ¿te parece bien?-

-¡Sí! Eso me encantaría mucho- sus ojos parecían brillar de alegría y su sonrisa aumento proporcionalmente.

Cuando llegaron al bosque inmediatamente comenzaron a recoger algunas flores que se encontraban por el lugar, de tanto en tanto hablaban sobre alguna que otra cosa para que la tarea no fuera aburrida, en ocasiones descansaban un poco a los pies de un árbol para luego seguir en lo suyo. Al observar el sol se percataron que debían ser las doce de la tarde y quizás más por lo que, Agasha, saco de su cesta de paja unos panes hechos a mano que ella misma había preparado, le extendió uno a Albafika y este con cuidado y con una manta tomo del pan que la joven le estaba ofreciendo teniendo cuidado de no tocarla en absoluto, comieron y disfrutaron del paisaje que se encontraba en frente de ellos, era sin duda un bosque muy hermoso que lo cruzaba un riachuelo por donde se refrescaban los pequeños animales que vivían allí, bastante bello y relajante.

Pasaron las horas y estos tuvieron que marcharse del lugar, ya que Albafika debía de volver al santuario, asique cortésmente se despidió de Agasha y comenzó su caminata hasta donde el templo, la joven se quedó un momento más en el lugar contemplando un poco más del paisaje y luego de unos momentos se marchó de allí, en el camino hasta el pueblo se encontró con alguien familiar.

-Hola Agasha- dijo acercándose hasta la joven.

-Hola Sr. Dohko- dijo haciendo un pequeño gesto.

-¿Cómo has estado?- frotando su cabeza.

-muy bien gracias, ahora voy a la tienda a vender estas flores- mientras mostraba las dichas flores.

-oh! Ya veo, entonces no te demoro más- dijo mientras movía su mano en forma de despedida- visítanos más seguido por el santuario y no solo a Albafika, ¿está bien?-

Sonrojada- claro, hasta luego Sr. Dohko- marchándose del lugar.

En el pueblo de Rodorio la joven estaba caminando por las calles para llegar hasta su casa, paso por algunos edificios que estaba en plena construcción cuando en ello ve a su padre que estaba trasladando algunos escombros, la muchacha entonces le llamo extendiendo su brazo para que la viera, al mismo tiempo que el la observo dejando lo que transportaba donde no sería un estorbo para ir tras de ella.

-hija mía, ¿Cómo te fue?- estando en frente de ella.

-muy bien padre ahora mismo voy a exponerlas fuera de la casa para venderlas- dijo alegremente.

-hija, ¿te parece si mejor vas en busca de algunas cosas por mí? Mientras yo me encargo de las flores, ¿te parece?-

-¡Claro, padre! No hay problema-

-Bien entonces- tomando la cesta que su hija tenía en sus manos- yo llevare esto a casa, tu ve a lo que necesito de esta lista-

La joven al ver la lista que tenía en sus manos se percató de algo- pero, papa esto solo puedo encontrarlo en la aldea vecina que está a una hora de aquí- mirando a su padre.

-lo sé querida, me gustaría ir yo pero recuerda que hoy vienen unos comerciantes a pedir algunas flores para llevarlas a otro país, tu sabes que tenemos flores que solo crecen en ente lugar, ¿podrías hacerlo por mi hija?-

-em… está bien, ¡iré inmediatamente!- mientras se marchaba corriendo.

-¡ten cuidado hija!-

Entonces la joven se encamino hasta la aldea vecina, el trayecto no era nada difícil algo monótono por la larga caminata, ella observo el cielo y se fijó que a lo lejos unas nubes negras se aproximaban, quizás dentro de la tarde o al anochecer comenzaría a llover en Rodorio por lo que agilizo la marcha. Estando cerca del pueblo, Ebzar, tomo la lista y la volvió a leer para así asegurarse de que no olvidaría nada, la tarea fue bastante sencilla, no le tomo más de treinta minutos en realizarla y apenas termino volvió a Rodorio.

_El padre de Agasha, por su parte, estaba en casa ordenando las flores que los mercaderes irían a buscar además de acomodar las que su hija había traído del bosque, cuando un sonido tras su espalda le llamo la atención que parecía ser la puerta al abrirse, a pesar de que había mandado a Agasha hacia poco pregunto algo confundido y algo de miedo, "Agasha querida, ¿eres tú?" pero no hubo respuesta alguna, entonces al ver con claridad pudo observar una sombra que se acercaba._

La muchacha había llegado pronto al pueblo y cuando estaba cerca de la casa escucho la multitud que se encontraba allí, murmurando y algunos tapándose el rostro, entonces Agasha se acercó al lugar en donde estaban observando y la escena que la muchacha contemplaba simplemente le detuvo el corazón, en la dirección donde las personas miraban estaba su padre, que se encontraba en el suelo rodeado por un charco carmesí, la joven a penas salió del shock grito su nombre aproximándose rápidamente hasta el lugar, algunos hombres intentaron detenerla, pero comprendieron la situación y dejaron que se acercara, ella como pudo llego hasta donde su papá llamándolo, gritándole, pero este no contestaba, entonces Agasha comprendió que su padre había muerto y la razón, alguien lo había atacado y nadie sabía quién fue.

Sus ojos se llenaron más y más de lágrimas, que con firmeza y sin dudas rodaban por sus mejillas, un nudo en su garganta no le dejaba respirar y su corazón parecía que hubiera perdido el pulso, _"no, por favor" _decía _"no me dejes sola, no me dejes como mi madre, por favor"_ mientras cerraba los ojos y se aferraba al cuerpo inerte de su padre, sabía que no era culpa de él, pero la tristeza era tan grande que no le dejaba pensar con claridad, algunas personas trataron de calmarla, aunque esto no surtía ningún efecto, sin embargo una mujer la trajo hasta ella y le dio apoyo, esta no era cualquier mujer, era Selinsa la aprendiz de caballero de tauro, ellas se habían hecho amigas en algunas caminatas que hacia Agasha en el santuario y esta le había ayudado en algunos favores, ahora ella le ayudaría en su dolor, le abrazo y dejo que la joven de cabellos castaños se desahogara todo lo que quería.

Algunos hombres ayudaron a mover el cuerpo del padre de Agasha hasta el cementerio destinado para las personas que no eran caballeros, ya que estos tienen su propio cementerio, detrás de ellos caminaba una triste joven y junto a ella Selinsa seguidas de muchas personas que conocían al hombre, ya que él era una persona bastante amable que ayudaba en lo que más podía y trabajaba honradamente al igual que su hija. Agasha miraba fijamente al frente preguntándose si todo esto era real, si no era una pesadilla o algo parecido, al menos ella quería creer eso.

La joven de cabellos castaños observo como enterraban el cuerpo de su padre y al finalizar todos los demás se fueron, exceptuando las dos jóvenes quienes se quedaron por más tiempo, Selinsa no sabía que palabras usar ya que ella también era huérfana y comprendía lo que Agasha sentía en ese momento pero eran en condiciones y sentimientos distintos por lo que decir algo inapropiado podría ser peor para su amiga. Las nubes comenzaron hacerse presente, como si estos también estuvieran triste dejaron caer sobre ellas gotas de agua primero de manera pausada y poco a poco más fuerte hasta cubrir todo con ellas, entonces Selinsa cuidadosamente atrajo a Agasha para que la acompañara hasta su casa, para así cubrirse de la lluvia, Agasha dejándose llevar por su amiga se fue junto a ella.

Estando en el hogar de la joven aprendiz esta le dio a su compañera unas prendas para que se pudiera cambiar su ropa mojada por algo más seco mientras ella preparaba algo de té, así ellas podrían entrar en calor. Por su parte Agasha solo se mantenía allí, mirando a la nada su corazón parecía partirse en dos o quizás en más partes, recordaba como su madre había muerto también, solo que esa vez su padre había sido quien vio a su mamá en ese estado, la niña solo pudo escuchar a su padre gritar desconsoladamente mientras que a ella le tapaban los ojos y la sacaban del lugar, ahora era su turno de pasar por ese tormento sin saber quién había sido el responsable de la muerte de su padre.

La joven aprendiz de tauro al ver a la pobre joven de cabellera café decidió buscar unas hierbas que funcionaban como relajante, tomo una manta para protegerse de la lluvia, mientras avisaba a Agasha de su partida y, procurando de que ella estaría bien, salió de su casa en busca de las dichas hierbas. Sin embargo no muy lejos una presencia familiar para la joven de ojos verdes se venía acercando hasta estar frente de la ventana y llamando su atención le indico que la siguiera. La muchacha muy a su pesar, pero al mismo tiempo sorprendida por volverla a ver, fue directamente donde se encontraba, entonces la anciana se percató que Agasha se aproximaba hasta ella, tomo su mano y la condujo al camino donde estarían más a solas. Por su parte Selinsa venia de vuelta cuando al entrar a la casa observo que su amiga ya no estaba, se asustó por su ausencia y comenzó a revisar todo el lugar para darse cuenta que efectivamente la muchacha se había ido, salió de su hogar gritando el nombre de Agasha, y con miedo a que le ocurriera algo fue directamente a la única persona que podría confiar, su maestro Aldebarán.

Mientras tanto en las doce casas, horas antes, algunos de los caballeros dorados se estaban preparando para sus respectivas misiones, entre ellos se encontraba Albafika de piscis que, a diferencia de algunos otros compañeros, ya tenia avanzado gran parte del equipaje, estaba por terminar lo último cuando una voz irritante lo saco de su labor.

-hola rosita, ¿Qué tal?- decía mientras se acercaba al santo de piscis.

-no me llames así, Manigoldo- gruño- estoy bien ¿y tú?, ¿Qué hacer por aquí?-

-¿yo?, vengo a ver a mi buen amigo, después de todo últimamente estas pasando mucho tiempo con la niña de las flores, ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ¡Ah! Si…Agasha- decía con burla.

-Eso no te importa- mientras seguía en lo suyo.

-Ya no te pongas así… ¿Qué te parece salir con nosotros y tomar algo?-

-¿Eres idiota? Sabes que mi existencia es muy venenosa, podría lastimar a alguien- decía algo enojado- no gracias, no pienso arriesgar a nadie-

-Oh… ¡Vamos! No seas así, sabes que yo puedo soportar perfectamente tu veneno, y no necesariamente dije que saldríamos del santuario, podemos tomar unas copas aquí sin problemas, sin involucrar a nadie más, además… después de renacer ¿No te parece que merecemos celebrar que tenemos una segunda oportunidad?-

-Aun así, no creo que debería…- dijo dudando.

-Oh… por favor, ¡Hasta Asmita va a ir!- menciono, lo que era verdad y muy difícil de creer, pero cierto.

-¿Enserio? ¿Asmita?- recalcaba el pisciano muy sorprendido.

-No fue fácil, pero al final acepto… y tú también deberías- mirándolo fijamente- ¿vendrás?-

Luego de meditarlo por un momento- está bien… pero estaré alejado del resto-

-¡Esa es la actitud! En la casa de cáncer en media hora, no tardes mucho que va a llover- decía mientras apuntaba al cielo y se fue.

Albafika no estaba muy seguro de su decisión, pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, asique termino de empacar y decidió tomar un baño antes de partir a la casa de cáncer, al pasar por algunos pilares, cerca de su jardín de rosas pudo observar el cielo y vio como unas nubes negras se formaban lejos de allí, _Manigoldo tenía razón, al parecer va a llover_ y siguió caminando. Cuando ya se encontraba listo se fue hasta donde se encontraban los demás, al llegar pudo observar a sus compañeros, unos alegres de verlo por allí, algunos sorprendidos y otros simplemente no les importaba, estaban todos reunidos para la ocasión, sin mencionar que es la primera vez que todos estaban juntos que no fuese por la guerra santa o por órdenes de Atenea.

El pisciano se sentó un poco más alejado del resto al igual que Asmita y Degel, todos se encontraban sin sus armaduras, después de todo venían a disfrutar un poco de compañía y unos buenos tragos antes de mañana donde algunos, con suerte, saldrían de misiones más tranquilos. El caballero de cáncer entonces, además por ser el anfitrión, dio comienzo a la pequeña celebración de sus segundas vidas, esperando que esta fuera un poco mejor a la que tuvieron, repartieron los tragos, brindaron por ellos y por Atenea, y disfrutaron del Alcohol. Rieron, compartieron y hablaron, algunos más que otros, pero fue un grato momento entre compañeros. Para cuando ya era más de noche la gran mayoría se había ido, mientras la lluvia caía torrencialmente, entre los que estaban se encontraba: Dohko, Shion, Manigoldo, Aldebarán y Albafika.

-No me esperaba que te quedarías hasta el final, Albafika- dijo Shion con una sonrisa.

-A mí más me sorprende verte por aquí- dijo Dohko.

-para ser sincero tampoco lo esperaba- menciono Albafika antes de dar otro trago.

En ese momento, irrumpiendo en la casa del caballero de cáncer, apareció la aprendiz de Aldebarán, este preocupado por la aparición de la muchacha le pregunto que sucedía, a lo que ella le explica todo lo que pudo sobre su amiga y que esta, se había ido y no podía encontrarla. Albafika, sorprendido por lo mencionado por la muchacha, se levanta rápidamente de su lugar y parte inmediatamente a buscar a la joven, llevado por el impulso de sus preocupaciones más el alto contenido de alcohol en su organismo fue tan rápido que podía en busca de Agasha.

En lo más profundo del bosque, la peli castaña se encontraba con la anciana, esta le ofrecía por segunda vez beber del elixir que le haría sus sueños realidad, algo que a la joven quería por sobre manera, pero en esos momentos no se encontraba en óptimas condiciones, la pérdida de su padre había sido un gran golpe a su pecho, mas no sabía cómo acercarse a su amado sin que este le rechazase, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. La mujer de blancos cabellos al ver la expresión de la muchachita le dio una opción, _"bebe un sorbo de él, uno pequeño, y te aseguro que serás inmune por un día a su venenosa existencia, ahora tienes más tiempo, no lo malgastes" _dijo mientras le extendía de la dorada copa hasta ella, Agasha lo observo por un momento y muy lentamente acerco su mano a la copa, miro su contenido y lo aproximo a su boca, tomo de el con cuidado y se lo extendió nuevamente a su dueña, la anciana complacida se marchó.

Agasha se quedó en el bosque, observaba como la lluvia caía más y más, se acobijo bajo de un árbol y tomando sus rodillas escondió su cabeza entre ellas, sollozando recordaba lo sucedido ese día y lo sola que sería volver a su casa, trato de respirar un poco y al levantar la cabeza se encontró con la única persona que pensó que jamás vería. Albafika la miraba de pies a cabeza mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, se veía fatal, estaba pálida, sus ojos estaban hinchados por tanto llorar, las lágrimas todavía caían sobre sus mejillas, pero luego se fijó como sus ropas se apegaban a su piel dejando nada a la imaginación, eso le incremento un poco su sonrojo, aparte de lo que le producía el alcohol. Agasha también observaba detenidamente al caballero de piscis, no se esperaba que el la encontrara y menos vestido sin su armadura, se veía más atractivo de esa manera sobre todo cuando se percató que se le notaba sus bien formados músculos, eso le ocasionó que su corazón palpitara con más fuerza.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- pregunto Agasha.

-No lo sé, solo corrí hasta acá cuando me dijeron que te fuiste- dijo algo avergonzado de la que estaba pensando anteriormente- estaba preocupado-

-¿Enserio?- no es como si no le creyera, pero era muy difícil que el mostrara tan abiertamente sus sentimientos.

-Enserio- susurro mientras más se acercaba a la joven.

Albafika no sabía porque, pero por primera vez quería estar tan cerca de alguien, verla tan débil y frágil le hacían sentir que debía protegerla, cuidarla lo más que podía, llevársela a cualquier lugar para alejarla de la oscuridad, para que no se sintiera como él se sintió durante mucho tiempo, solo. Se acomodó a su altura, por alguna razón sintió calor, a pesar de que la lluvia era fría, la miro directamente a los ojos y acomodo lentamente los brazos alrededor se su cuerpo mojado, atrayéndolo hasta el, ¿En que estaba pensando para no darse cuenta que podía envenenarla? En nada, sencillamente él no estaba pensado, se dejó llevar por el instinto. La abrazo con más fuerza y ella solo se acomodó en el cuerpo de él, pensó que la regañaría o que se enojaría con ella, pero no, estaban abrazándose en medio de la lluvia.

El santo de oro sintió como el cuerpo de la muchacha temblaba y lo fría que estaba, asique tomándola en brazos la llevo a un lugar cercano para que entrara mejor en calor, recordó que no muy lejos de allí se encontraba un molino abandonado, de manera que salió lo más rápido que podía sin lastimar a Agasha hasta allí. Cuando llegaron la deposito lentamente en el suelo de madera y buscando una manta, la más limpia que había, la envolvió con ella tierna y torpemente. La joven se sentía en un sueño, tan surrealista, sobre todo cuando el caballero dorado de piscis la habría abrazado de esa manera tan tierna y protectora, ¡El esquivo y solitario Albafika la había abrazado y cargado sin quejarse de su sangre envenenada!, eso era algo muy difícil de creer. El pisciano se sentó al lado de ella, quería saber que se encontraba bien, encendió una vela para ver mejor en ese viejo molino, observo detenidamente a Agasha otra vez, se le podía apreciar un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas lo que considero bastante lindo, su cabello se le pegaba en su cuello, y sus ojos brillaban a la tenue brillo de la vela. Albafika se sentía acalorado, la encontraba bella en todos los sentidos, tan perfecta que, sin pensar, la atrajo hacia él.

El ambiente afuera era frio y húmedo, pero en ese molino se podía sentir el calor, Agasha observo los ojos azul profundo de Albafika y el a su vez veía los verdes castaños de ella, sin detenerse y sin pensar. Ella acerco su cara a la de él, este no le importo su cercanía, y sus labios se encontraron por primera vez. _"suave"_ pensaron, moviéndolos al compás del otro, dejando escapar pequeños suspiros, se alejaron un poco para poder respirar y nuevamente juntaros sus bocas, no querían detenerse, se sentían en la gloria y sus cuerpos sentían la electricidad de sus emociones agitadas, lentamente él paso su mano por su pequeña cintura tratando de sentirla más cerca, ella deposito sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, para profundizar el beso. Poco a poco Albafika empujaba a Agasha para que estuvieran totalmente en el suelo estando él en sima de ella, el beso comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, el pisciano instintivamente dejo una de sus manos en la cintura de la muchacha mientras que con la otra viajaba por el cuerpo de esta, la joven se dejaba llevar por él, sabía que esto era lo que más deseaba, pero no estaba pensando en las consecuencias y menos en el sabor a alcohol que tenía su portador.

El peli celeste se separó un poco de los labios de ella, y la miro fijamente por unos momentos mientras bajaba un poco hasta llegar a su cuello donde lentamente depositaba pequeños besos, Agasha estaba extasiada por las sensaciones que Albafika le hacía sentir y la parte más íntima de ella comenzaba a dar indicios de ello. La mano más traviesa del joven pisciano se dejó reposar e unos de los pequeños senos de la muchacha lo que ella reacciono a un pequeños suspiro, a él le encantaba y a ella también. Las cosas siguieron avanzando, poco a poco el fuego da la pasión gobernaban sus cuerpos, nadie quería detenerse, nadie pensaba en el peligro, solo se dejaban llevar por la danza del amor. Por la situación en la que se encontraban solo se dejaron un poco al descubierto sus partes más íntimas, entonces él observando sus ojos busco la aprobación de la joven y ella se lo permitió, fundiéndose en uno solo.

A la mañana siguiente los dos jóvenes se encontraban en el suelo del molino acobijados por la manta que Albafika le había proporcionado a Agasha, estaban cerca del uno al otro, pero no llegaban a tocarse, fue entonces que pesadamente se incorpora el santo de piscis, con un dolor de muerte en su cabeza y un extraño dolor en su cuello, suponiendo que se deba a la dureza del suelo, abrió los ojos muy difícilmente por la claridad que entraba al viejo molino, no recordaba nada, excepto cuando estaba buscando a su amiga Agasha, cuando vio el lugar se encontró con ella muy cerca de el por lo que con miedo se alejó de ella, ¿Qué había pasado? No tenía ni la mayor idea, por su desgracias y la de la pobre Agasha, el joven santo de oro no recordaba nada, se miró sus ropas y vio que no le faltaba nada, aunque estaban algo desaliñado, talvez por estar buscando a la joven y luego simplemente dormir en el piso. Miro la luz y se percató de que era muy tarde, debía despertar a la joven pero su misión era muy importante, por lo que opto por dejarle un mensaje junto a ella diciéndole que lo esperaba antes de partir a misión, mientras él iba a su casa a cambiarse y buscar sus cosa, podría ser malo para la joven muchacha, pero no encontraba una mejor solución, talvez se equivocaba.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Agasha comenzaba a incorporarse poco a poco, la luz alumbraba totalmente su cuerpo que se encontraba cubierto por las mantas, estaba completamente feliz al saber que el hombre que más amaba aquella noche le había correspondido, cuando paso su mirada donde se suponía que se encontraba su amor, no había nadie en su lugar, entonces la joven se incorporó rápidamente solo para encontrarse sola en aquel viejo molino, su corazón por un momento se detuvo, parecía que todo lo que había ocurrido anoche hubiera sido un sueño, pero no, ella sabía que fue real que nada de eso fue un sueño, observo de nuevo en dirección en donde debió estar Albafika, para encontrarse una nota en su lugar, _**En el campo de flores, te espero**__. __**Albafika.**_

Entonces Agasha se levanta rápidamente, sin antes de revisar que sus ropas estuvieran en su lugar, tal y como lo recordaba haberlo hecho después de ese encuentro tan apasionado con el caballero dorado de piscis, corrió a su encuentro con él. Al llegar pudo observar al hombre mirando preocupado a una dirección distinta de donde se encontraba ella, la joven tenía una un mal presentimiento, pero aun así se acercó al joven caballero, camino lo más despacio hasta a él, cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca lo observo detenidamente y hablo.

-Sr. Albafika… - dijo Agasha casi como un susurro.

-Agasha, hola… -observo a la muchacha detenidamente, se veía mal, talvez por lo de su padre, el quería estar un momento más con ella, pero debía ir a la misión- no creo poder estar cerca de ti más- dijo de forma serena.

-¿Qué?- Agasha no lo podía creer, después de lo que ocurrió anoche, ¿él quiere que ella este lejos?

A Albafika noto el desconcierto en su cara, debía estar molesta por lo de esta mañana-Talvez no fue de la mejor forma, pero créeme que digo que es lo mejor para nosotros- hablaba lentamente, para que ella pudiera entenderlo, sin que se enojara con él.

-no entiendo…- ¿acaso todo lo que hizo fue mentira? Sin dudas le faltaba el aliento, estaba en shock.

Albafika se le hacía tarde por lo que debía ser rápido, para así poder irse- Esto es el adiós, Agasha-

Y antes que Agasha pudiera decir algo, el joven caballero de piscis se fue en otra dirección lo más rápido que podía para llegar a su misión, pero eso era algo que la joven no había recordado, y todo lo que escuchaba era que él la había utilizado y que lo único que quería de ella es que estuviera lejos, de sus ojos rodaron gruesas lágrimas, y se sintió morir. Por primera vez seria obediente, si la quería lejos, entonces ella lo cumpliría.

_**Continuara...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, no se olviden de los reviews.**

**Ariscereth: Me gusta dejar intrigas para que así las personas saquen sus propias conclusiones, así si están en lo correcto se sientan bien al leerlo ;3**

**Agasha: Tus deseos se han hecho realidad.**

* * *

**Sombras**

Una joven de cabellos castaños se encontraba mirando en dirección donde se había ido al hombre que amaba, el dolor en su pecho le recordaba lo que hace unos atrás momentos había sucedido, el joven de cabellos azulados, en un malentendido fatal, se despidió de la castaña para partir a una misión, algo que Agasha no lo había comprendido de esa manera, ella creía que su amor la había utilizado y ahora ya no quiera verla nuevamente, de repente le corrieron gruesas lágrimas por sus mejillas, sus ojos se ensombrecieron rápidamente y cumpliendo con las palabras que el joven nunca hubiese querido decir, ella se iría para no volverlo a ver.

Salió lentamente de ese shock y comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta su casa, sabía que nada la detendría, después de todo la casa se encontraría vacía, su corazón por un momento le entrego tregua, no le haría pasar más pena de la que ya sentía, se decidió que sería lo mejor irse, que eso era lo mejor, si se quedaba aquella casa solo le amargaría la vida, solo le traería el deseo de volver a ver a su padre, sabiendo que el jamás volvería del mundo de los muertos. Poco a poco se aproximaba al pueblo de Rodorio, de seguro las personas la verían con lastima, que le darían su pésame y tratarían de ser cordiales, más de lo que en si eran, por un lado le gustaba sentir que alguien la apoyaba, por otro odiaba con ganas sentirse débil, era una sensación que odió desde el día que vio a ese espectro de cabellos plateados, indefensa y dependiendo siempre de otra persona, dependiendo de Albafika, en ese entonces no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo, hoy simplemente intentaría estar muy lejos.

Cuando traspasaba la entrada a Rodorio sintió las miradas de las personas y tal como lo había predicho, algunas personas le daban sus palabras de aliento, sus pésames y su apoyo incondicional, Agasha solo sonreía dulcemente, o como podía, a las frases dadas por sus vecinos, compañeros y personas cercanas a ella y su padre difunto. Siguió su camino dando algunas disculpa por su falta de tacto por sus buenos deseos para con ella, encaminándose a esa casa que en algún momento fue su hogar, observo detenidamente la casa, había sido restaurada y era muy sencilla, al entrar pudo ver que se encontraba tal cual había quedado el día anterior, estaba desordenado, algunas flores esparcidas por el suelo marchitadas, la mesa en el suelo junto a algunas silla que se encontraban rotas y algunos vidrios rotos, allí había ocurrido una pelea, su padre perdió.

Ordeno el lugar, si lo dejaba así le daría nauseas, por lo que limpio el lugar lo mejor que pudo, derramando algunas lágrimas en el proceso, al terminar dejo un letrero en la puerta ofertando la casa, la vendería como fuera pues no quería volver y por fortuna alguien la compro a un buen precio, no iba a quejarse, lo necesitaba. Cuando termino tomo lo que pudo y lo dejo en su bolso de viajes, miro por última vez el lugar y partió al puerto donde tomaría cualquier barco para irse a un mejor lugar, eso esperaba.

Por otro lado, Albafika no había estado nada bien desde que se fue a su misión, algo lo había dejado con un mal presentimiento, esperaba que nada estuviera pasando en el santuario, en Rodorio, con Agasha. Sintió su corazón exaltarse con solo pensarlo, tenía miedo que pasara algo mientras él no estaba, sabía que Shion se encargaría de que ese pequeño pueblo no le ocurriera nada, tal y como se lo prometió el día que el murió en la guerra santa, pero el peso de ese temor era más grande, sabía que debía terminar cuanto antes con esto y dirigirse nuevamente al santuario.

Había estado ocurriendo un sin número de muertes, todas de maneras sorpresivas y misteriosas, era claro que era un asesinato por la forma de las muertes, pero nunca se encontraba ningún sospechoso, ningún arma homicida, y todos morían igual, desangradas. Al parecer las victimas perdían totalmente su sangre, ni una sola gota quedaban en los cadáveres, el charco de ese líquido carmesí mostraba claramente que ellos fueron lastimados de gravedad y perdiendo mucha sangre en el proceso. El problema es que ninguno tenía dicha herida, en efecto, al revisar los cadáveres no se encontraba ninguna herida aparentemente, por lo que buscaron ayuda a los santos dorados ya que no encontraban mayor explicación a que fueron los caballeros de negras armaduras, después de todo nadie común podría hacer algo como eso.

Él no iba solo, normalmente viajaba con Manigoldo cuando se trataba de misiones, pero él tenía ya una encargada, por lo que fue con Kardia de escorpión, él era otro que soportaba bien su envenenada existencia, pero no era alguien a quien le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo, podría ser más busca problemas que Manigoldo, incluso podría ser igual de molesto. Su compañero en ese momento se encontraba en el bar del barco, por lo que él se encontraba tranquilo observando las olas del mar, alejado de los comerciantes y viajeros que se encontraban por allí, cuando más allá se podía observar un poco de tierra, habían llegado. Era una isla, estaba alejado de Rodorio, algo pequeño y poblado por grandes árboles, a pesar de su belleza le apodaron "la isla de los condenados", no sabían su historia pero seguro que algo debía de tener para que lo llamaran de esa manera, llegaron a la costa y bajaron con sus armaduras en sus espaldas, irían al lugar donde los llamaron, siempre y cuando Kardia dejara de querer ir a cada lugar donde hubiera una linda chica con quien pudiera pasarla bien, caminaron donde una empinada montaña para llegar donde el jefe de la isla y saber más sobre lo sucedido.

Tuvieron que pasar por un gran montaña y traspasar algunas casas antes de entrar a un edificio donde se encontraba el hombre. Al llegar, muchas personas quedaron asombrados por el buen parecido de los forasteros, sin mencionar las cajas envueltas que llevaban en sus espaldas. Un hombre con aspecto de más edad, que también los observaba, supo que aquellos debían ser los santos de oro que venían del santuario, entonces se incorporó y se acercó hasta ellos.

-Sean bienvenidos a mi isla, soy Darío- menciono.

-buen día, nosotros somos los caballeros que han llamado, mi nombre es Kardia y el de allí es Albafika- dijo mientras apuntaba al pelo celeste que se encontraba de tras de él.

-Gracias por acudir rápidamente, los aldeanos están asustados, debo decir que no tenemos una buena fama, pero esta es la primera vez un había ocurrido algo tan extraño- parecía alterado y asustado. se limpiaba la sien con un pañuelo.

-No es necesario que nos de las gracias, es nuestro deber ayudar y prevalecer la paz- dijo albafika que se encontraba incómodo por todas las miradas dirigidos a ellos.

-Deben estar cansados por su largo viaje, permiteme llevarles a un lugar donde puedan hospedarse- asomo su mano en muestra para que lo siguieran y ellos lo hicieron.

Acompañaron al viejo hombre por unos largos y hermosos pasillos, tenían un estilo barroco con decoraciones finas, algo muy lindo para un lugar que tenia un nombre tan horrible como ese.

-Tengo curiosidad- dijo Kardia- ¿Por qué le llaman "la isla de los condenados"?-

-Oh... Bueno, verás. Hace mucho tiempo esta isla vivía antiguos caballeros que estaban al mando de la iglesia catolica de ese tiempo, ellos combatían en las cruzadas luchando por el nombre de Dios, sin embargo los que se quedaron en la isla aseguran que algunos de ellos destruían los pueblos cercanos en busca de un objeto preciado, un objeto que aseguraba dar la vida eterna- abrió las grandes puertas las que daban a la habitación, dos camas con sus respectivos baños- si estos creían que alguna persona tenia alguna idea de donde se encontraba aquel objeto, la traían aquí. Algunos dicen que los torturaban, otros que los encarcelaban para siempre y otros que todos murieron. por lo cual desde entonces se conoce esta isla como un lugar de muerte- dijo algo asustado, su voz era algo áspera al mencionar lo último, algo que kardia pensó que lo hacía para causar miedo, mientras que albafika había creído gran parte de sus palabras.

-Bah..! como sea, necesitamos saber más sobre lo ocurrido, ¿sabe si alguno de los aldeanos vio o escucho el suceso?- pregunto Kardia.

-No francamente, solo se que hay rumores... Pero no se quien lo empezo- dijo el atemorizado hombre tratando de recordar.

-¿Qué rumores?- dijo Albafika.

-sobre algunas sombras, dijeron que después del ataque observaron unas sombras escapar por algunas calles más oscuras, pero no pudieron observables las caras- menciono.

-¿sabe la hora estimada del ataque?-

-no, solo lo encontraron antes de que anocheciera, por la falta de sangre se pensaba que murió durante hace varios días, pero las personas que lo conocen aseguran que lo vieron esa misma tarde-

Albafika y Kardia se miraron al mismo tiempo, sin dudas habían cosas muy extrañas que estaban sucediendo, le dijeron al hombre que buscarían más información y partieron hacia la aldea para hacer algunas preguntas, empezando por los que conocían a la víctima. deambulaban todo el día, preguntaron a la mayoría pero todos sabían lo mismo que ellos, y algunos comentarios estaban muy lejos de ser cierto, se le estaba acabando el tiempo y todavía no tenían nada para empezar. decidieron regresar en donde se estaban hospedándose, cuando vieron a una anciana que movía su mano para llamar la atención de los caballeros, pensaron que estaba equivocada la señora, hasta que grito "usted los de largos cabellos azulados, vengan" entonces supieron que les decía a ellos. Se acercaron donde se encontraba la señora.

-supe que estaban preguntando por la muerte de Taleo- dijo la anciana.

-si señora, ¿usted sabe algo?- pregunto albafika.

-bueno... No se si es algo, pero... el día de su muerte yo había pasado cerca de su casa, iba de compras cuando se escucharon desde su hogar unos fuertes sonidos, parecía una lucha, pero adentro de la misma no se vía nada, estaba tan oscuro, algo raro cuando a esa hora eran más o menos las 5 de la tarde- menciono, tratando de recordar algo mas- recuerdo que busque a alguien para que lo viera, pero cuando alguien acudió adentro de la casa estaba vacía-

-¿Usted dice que había una pelea en casa de la victima?-

-No sé si una pelea, pero no creo que allá sido una conversación tranquila- finalizó.

Los santos de oro quedaron meditando la situación, era imposible que los espectros hubieran vuelto, sobre todo después de la guerra santa, pero era claro que no podía ser obra de cualquier persona, ahora la situación era más complicada. Se despidieron cortésmente de la señora y nuevamente tomaron su camino hasta donde se estaban hospedando. Cuando llegaron comenzaron a ver los hechos, un grupo de hombres atacaron a la víctima, nadie vio nada, exceptuando la señora que escucho como una pelea dentro del recinto de Taleo, la manera de morir desconocida incluso para ellos, sin heridas graves y sin embargo se encontraba ni una sola gota de sangre. Debían comunicárselo al patriarca y que la búsqueda de alguna victima similar empezara a realizarse para encontrar más rápido al culpable, escribieron en un papel y lo enrollaron para luego ser depositado en el pie de una paloma mensajera directo al santuario.

En la noche los caballeros no podían conciliar el sueño, ya sea por lo que había estado sucediendo o por la historia que les conto Darío, pero en ningún momento pudieron estar tranquilos, estaban desconfiados, no sabía si creer con totalidad las cosas que sucedían y no recordaban ningún tipo de ser mitológico griego que hiciera algo semejante, se sentían inferiores y eso les molestaba, sobre todo a Kardia pues el impulso de encontrar rápidamente lo que sea que fuese lo que estuviera haciendo todo esto no lo dejaba tranquilo, quería por una vez por todas sentir la emoción del combate, pero sin nada que seguir ni nada que buscar lo tenía como si estuviera con las manos atadas y nadie ataba a Kardia de escorpión. Por su parte Albafika se sentía preocupado, si lastimaba a personas inocentes de esa manera, debía de ser alguien muy cruel, y si lo era podría hacer exactamente lo mismo con las demás personas, eso le causaba un poco de cuidado y miedo, en eso los recuerdos de Agasha volvían rápidamente en la mente de Albafika, se le erizo la piel de solo pensar que lago le hiciera daño a la pobre muchacha, y la impotencia de pensar que sería porque él no estuviera allí para cuidarla, lo ponía nervioso, muy nervioso.

-No puedes dormir- dijo Kardia, no parecía pregunta y es que no lo era, pues es tan evidente que no era necesario hacer esa pregunta estúpida.

Miro a Kardia solo para demostrar su afirmación- y de seguro tu menos- mientras se incorporaba desde donde estaba.

-¿Sabes? Ya no doy más… ¿Cómo es posible de que no haya nada, ninguna pista o idea que nos lleve a algo?- dijo a la vez que se movía por la habitación, pasando sus manos por su cabello, dando claras muestras de estar frustrado.

-Tienes razón, esto es demasiado extraño- lo mira, tratara de mostrarse relajado aunque no sabía que tanto- me parece aún más extraño que nadie viera nada a excepción de esa señora-

-Es bastante raro y eso es lo que me preocupa, aparte… ¿Cómo es posible que solo ella viera lo que sucedió y siguiera viva después de eso?- pregunto consternado sentándose en una de las camas- eso no es lógico-

-lo que me tiene sin cuidado son esas sombras que dicen… y el parecer no es solo una- menciono preocupado- y la historia que menciono Darío-

-Ya no sé qué pensar- dijo recostándose sobre la cama y poniendo un brazo sobre su cara- esto es demasiado para mi cabeza, siento que va a explotar- se quejó- ¿y si solo nos enfocamos en las sombras y dejamos de lado las muertes?- agrego luego de un rato.

-¿Cómo encontrar algo que no sabes a donde van y menos donde aparecen?-pregunto Albafika- no tenemos como empezar o como termina y el único que podría decirnos es un cadáver que murió de manera extraña- menciono, no estaba alterado pero los nervios lo carcomían por pensar que la joven podría sufrir lo mismo si no apuraban la investigación- No hay ser griego que haga lo que ellos hacen-dijo.

-ni tengo ideas, ¿vale? No se me ocurre nada… he estado todo el día hablando con aldeanos y caminando de aquí para allá, tratando de encontrar algo más de lo poco que tenemos de información, así que no te pongas exigente- dijo con un tono de voz exagerado- si hay una sombra debe haber algo que la provoque es la ley de lo natural, pero ¿Qué puede provocar una sombra tan poderosa?-cuestiono casi para él.

-lo más cercano a un dios-dijo mirando hacia otro lado- sin dudas debemos saber por donde se fueron esas sombras-

-No se me ocurre- dijo restregándose los ojos en un gesto frustrado a la vez que dejaba salir un suspiro agotado.

-Mañana buscaremos en los alrededores de la casa de Taleo, talvez esas sombras hayan dejado algo a su paso- mientras se acostaba en su respectiva cama.

-si tú crees que es la mejor opción-dijo dudando un poco a la vez que imitaba las acciones del otro-¿no crees que serían un poco peligroso volver al lugar tan luego?- agrego a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

-Lo mejor será buscar para encontrar algo que nos ayude a encontrarlos, si dejamos estar puede que perdamos el rastro y sigan los asesinatos-dijo mientras ponía sus manos atrás de su cabeza- es mejor evitar que personas inocentes mueran de esa manera-

-tú y tu gran sentido por la humanidad...- dijo a la vez que se movía en la cama, quedando de lado mirando hacia el otro- lo que te haga sentir más conforme-suspiro- entonces… mañana iremos- agrego.

-Si…- dijo para luego cerrar los ojos, a él también comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza por la situación, aunque siempre se muestre como lo contrario.

Kardia suspiro antes de comenzar a sentir la nube que le provocaba el sueño. Abriendo un ojo para mirar a su compañero antes de caer profundamente dormido, Albafika se dio cuenta que su amigo ya no se movía bruscamente y al observar se dio cuenta que estaba durmiendo, entonces acomodándose un poco el hizo lo mismo.

Pasaron una semana desde que Agasha se había ido de Rodorio, las cosas no le estaba yendo muy bien, no se trataba del dinero, con lo que consiguió al vender la casa le alcanzo para una más pequeña, tampoco le faltaba trabajo porque ella era muy buena para el cuidado de las platas y flores incluso se podía decir que ya conocía gran parte de las plantas medicinales y se hacía algo de dinero atendiendo a algunas personas enfermas, pero había algo que la había estado molestando desde que llego allí, se mareaba con facilidad, algunas comidas le daban asco, se mareaba regularmente y en los peores días vomitaba, pensó que se trataba de un mal del estómago, pero ningún remedio parecía hacer efecto. Con el tiempo Agasha siguió empeorando, una de esas noches la muchacha fue a vomitar y se dio cuenta que había vomitando sangre, eso la asusto por sobremanera, y rápidamente busco algún remedio para su situación, al final el dolor abdominal se hacía cada más fuerte, entonces salió a duras penas de su casa en busca de un doctor que la pudiera ayudar.

La joven camino por algunas calles, en ese momento desalojadas, buscando la consulta de un doctor, el mareo se hiso presente en la muchacha y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, su andar era irregular, por un momento sus pies ya no podían con el peso de su cuerpo cayendo hacia un costado cuando alguien interrumpió su caída, la joven se encontraba desorientada y su cabeza le daba vueltas, la otra persona la llevo lentamente por otra dirección, lejos de la visión de alguien más, la sentó en una silla en una pequeña plaza lejos de todo y le hablo.

-No te veo nada bien pequeña… realmente no tienes buena pinta- mientras movía de un lado a otro su cabeza en forma de desaprobación.

-usted es…- mientras trataba de observar su cara.

-Sí, pequeña, soy yo...- decía la anciana- cada vez te veo en peor estado-

-¿Cómo supo que estaba… aquí?- decía con algo de dificultad.

-Esto no es el momento querida- ya tomando una voz un poco más seria- es hora que elijas querida, ¿Qué harás?-

Agasha sabía a lo que se refería, el elixir que le ayudaría a estar junto a Albafika, pero el ya no quería nada de ella, por lo que ya no le importaba- ¿Para qué? El hombre que yo amo no me ama, es más… me quiere lejos- decía con un suspiro de tristeza- prefiero morir-

-Me temo que no serás tú la que muera- dijo suavemente.

-¿Eh?- confundida la muchacha la miro fijamente, tratando de mantener la mirada a pesar del mareo.

-Entonces… no lo sabes- dijo la anciana-

-No entiendo… ¿de qué está hablando?- no sabía a lo que se refería, la verdad es que no tenía idea de nada.

La señora de blancos cabellos le miró fijamente, su mirada era seria y su rostro se mantenía dócil- He visto los síntomas que tienes querida, he vivido mucho tiempo querida y me temo que lo sepas por mi… y más en esta situación- dijo suavemente tratando de no alterarla.

-Pero ¿De qué habla? ¿Qué quiere decirme?-dijo tratando que le dijera, casi exigiendo.

-Querida… estas embarazada-dijo suavemente y la joven no lo creía- y no serás tú la que mueras, me dices que el hombre que amas era alguien venenoso, si no estoy mal, el hijo que esperas es de él, si es así, ese niño es igual de venenoso que su padre-pauso miraba como la joven se le abrían los ojos cada vez, sorprenda y asustada- por lo que, tu cuerpo como método de defensa lo desechara de ti, es decir…-

-Lo voy a perder…-dijo en un susurro ahogado, su respiración seso por unos minutos, ahora todo el mundo le daba vueltas y no era por los mareos, ella estaba esperando un hijo y este iba a morir.

-Ahora… elige, completamente el elixir y salva a tu hijo o no lo tomes y espera a que el muera al mismo tiempo que mueras envenenada- espero unos minutos para que la muchacha comprendiera lo que le decía- ¿Qué harás?-

La noche era tan hermosa que sus ojos no podían creer, tan hermosa que pareciera que lo que estaba sufriendo hubiera sido solo un sueño, pero no, ese negro cielo lleno de astros celestes eran reales como su dolor, ese asqueroso sentimiento que no la había dejado en paz, que le brindaba momentos que creía que todo era perfecto cuando en realidad solo era una ilusión, un juego crudo y maldito de la vida, la joven solo dejaba brotar las lágrimas de sus orbes verdes algo castaños, dejando sus brazos caer hacia los lados luego de una incesante lucha de detener aquellas lagrimas que resbalan victoriosas por sobre sus mejillas rosadas y un lado de ella se podía observar una copa que estaba vacía.

_**Continuará...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos, creo que eso es suficiente castigo para ustedes, pero aquí esta nuevamente un capitulo mas de este fanfic, pero primero contestare algunas dudas:

**Dizzy Tain:** cuando leas el capitulo te darás cuanta que el embarazo no era ni sera mi tema principal, pero no te preocupes se que quieres drama y sera exactamente lo que te daré ;)

**Agifika: ** No te preocupes, todo se va a ir revelando con el tiempo, hasta entonces te haré sufrir aun mas :)

**Ariscereth:** Lo siento si los últimos párrafos fueron confusos, pero quería ser dramática y trate de estar en los zapatos de Agasha, no se... si se muere mi padre, el amor de mi vida me dice que lo nuestro no es real (aunque TODOS sabemos que fue una confusión) y mas encima estoy embarazada de el y que posiblemente lo valla a perder, bueno... no creo que estaría saltando en un solo pie por el campo lleno de flores al cantar de los pájaros, pero nuevamente lo siento es solo el drama, y pronto habrá mas ;DD

Si soy bastante cruel a veces... gracias a todos por sus saludos y por fin! que comience el fanfic.

**Encuentros**

El cielo era hermoso, despejado en su totalidad, los rayos del sol tocaban cariñosamente la tierra y hacia resaltar los hermosos colores del bosque por donde se viera, a pesar que el lugar donde se encontraba era conocido por ser un lugar de muerte y mal augurio, eso de laguna manera no le quitaba el encanto al lugar, es mas, alguien podría confundirlo con el paraíso, o eso es lo que pensaba a Albafika al estar en esa isla. Luego de semanas en las que buscó pistas de las sombras que se decían habían matado a un hombre en esa localidad, no encontró nada que lo relacionara a algo para el santuario por lo que tuvo que volver a Grecia, su compañero Kardia tuvo que volver días antes, pues su salud lo necesitaba ya que por mucho que le gustaba buscar una lucha digna no podía contra su condición.

* * *

El navío en donde me encontraba viajaba por las olas del mar, estaba en camino hacia al santuario, de Rodorio, de Agasha. No había momento en que deseaba saber que ella se encontraba bien, me moría de ganas de verla aunque sea en la distancia, sabia que mi partida le había herido, tal ves era porque me extrañaría, pero en todo momento una parte de mi sentía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, he querido mentirme todo este momento diciéndome que era por los acontecimientos de los últimas semanas, sin embargo eso no calmaba mi mente, no… mejor dicho mi alma, algo en mi había cambiado y no sabia que era.

Mi corazón se acelera por la vista de rodorio desde donde me encontraba, tan solo pensar que estaba próximo a llegar me hacia sentir ansioso, pronto decía en mi mente, por alguna razón me parecía que todo iba mas lento, como si el tiempo se detuviera y eso me volvía loco, ansiaba poder verla otra vez, quería por sobre manera estar a su lado, hablar de flores y caminar por el bosque, quería disculparme por la forma grosera de dejarla sola en el molino y quería poder ayudarla a superar el dolor de perder a un padre, tal y como yo perdí al mío. Quería saber si se encontraba bien, que nada atacó al santuario y por ende a los aldeanos, me sentiría muy culpable que al irme algo malo le haya ocurrido y no hubiera estado con ella para protegerla.

Llegamos al puerto al fin, baje del barco tratando de disimular mi rapidez y entusiasmo, ¿Se imaginan a alguien cuyo semblante serio se vea ansioso como una quinceañera? Pues eso me imaginaba yo al ver las caras de sorpresa de la gente, al parecer no soy muy bueno disimulando. Lleve las cosas en la casa de piscis y me fui al santuario después de todo mis obligaciones como caballero deben ser prioridad; primero Athena después el drama. Di el reporte correspondiente, el patriarca estaba preocupado por la situación, ¡y como no! Si hay muertos sin pistas, eso nos dejaba a todos atados de manos. Cuando pude retírame fui lo mas pausado que podía, por un lado quería verla, pero por otro no sabia si ella quería verme otra vez, podría estar enojada por dejarla sola y eso es sin dudas una falta de respeto, por otro lado Agasha era una mujer muy tierna, de seguro me perdonaría si le explico mi rapidez de ese día, sin dudas mi cara era una cosa muy graciosa de ver.

Si antes mi corazón latía rápidamente ahora esta como un loco, pensé por un momento que saldría de mi armadura y lo vería correr por el suelo, mientras mas me acercaba al pueblo, mayor era la velocidad de este. Cuando me encontraba en la entrada me di cuenta que nada había cambiado en mi ausencia, solo alguna que otra casa y tienda, pero todo estaba allí. Camine entonces lo mas lento que podía, cerré los ojos y respire profundo, y fui a la dirección de la casa de Agasha.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, quede por un momento en trance, no había flores y no estaba Agasha, en menos de un segundo me fui donde su vecina que se encontraba afuera de su casa regando algunas plantas, ella me miro muy confundida y al mismo tiempo muy impresionada dijo "¿ella no te lo dijo?" "¿decirme que?", entonces como si entendiera lo que sucedía se coloco frente de mi sin tocarme, me miro a los ojos, y de manera pausada dijo "Agasha se fue, se mudó. No entiendo muy bien la razón, pero creo que se debía a que ella no podía ver esta casa sin pensar en su padre, siento ser yo que le de esta mala noticia señor Albafika". Puedo jurarles que una parte de mi murió con esas palabras, una de las razones fue porque agasha se fue sin decirme nada y la segunda es porque jamás podre verle, ¿era acaso ese el motivo de que se entristeciera cuando me despedí? ¿Acaso ella también quería despedirse? ¿Será ese la verdadera razón por la que se alejó de mí?

Entonces le agradecí a la mujer por ser amable conmigo y contarme la situación, comencé a caminar lentamente hacia la casa de piscis, sentía como que algo en me faltaba y muchas dudas surgían en mi cabeza, al final yo tenía razón, ¿Quién quisiera estar con alguien venenoso como yo?

* * *

Era un día soleado, la brisa marina hacia mover los suaves cabellos de la castaña de 24 años de edad, veía como poco a poco se aproximaba hasta su nuevo destino, escapando para poder salvar la vida de su hijo, la muchacha miraba como el pequeño de 8 años observa a las personas a su alrededor, las evita para así no poder herirlas, en eso un recuerdo fugas cruza su mente, pero debe calmarse pronto llegaría a lo que una vez fue su hogar, a donde se enamoró por primera vez, donde todo esto había comenzado, volvería a Rodorio y Agasha tenía que hacer lo imposible para que no los encontrasen.

Llegaron al puerto del pequeño pueblo, no quería que nadie supiera de ella por lo que se cubrió con una manta y a su pequeño, tomo de la mano de este y se encaminaron hasta los callejones desolados de Rodorio, impidiendo que alguien pudiera divisarlos por allí. Tuvo un fugaz recuerdo, cuando se encontraba con el caballero de piscis cuando este se escondía de los demás, pero pronto alejo ese recuerdo de su cabeza, debía estar alerta, por la vida de su hijo y el de ella. Debían llegar pronto a su destino, una casa muy alejada del pueblo donde lo esperaría un hombre para venderles lo que ahora sería su nueva casa, lo cual en otro lugares fue muy difícil, siendo madre soltera y jamás decir nada del padre del pequeño hicieron que algunos de los aldeanos desconfiaran de ella, pero este no fue el caso, el hombre no le importaba la condición de la muchacha ya que debía ir con urgencia a otro lugar y todo dinero le servía, algo que ella agradeció totalmente.

Al llegar a la cabaña que se encontraba en el centro de un frondoso y espeso bosque fue directamente a hablar con el dueño que rápidamente hicieron el negocio de venta, ella le entrego el dinero y el entregó las llaves, con un apretón de manos el hombre partió a su viaje perdiéndose de entre los árboles, el pequeño entonces corrió hasta dentro de la casa algo impaciente y Agasha lo siguió, lo primero que veían de la casa era el comedor y la sala, cómoda y perfecta para ellos dos, todo hecho con madera de roble y con buenos acabados, las ventanas eran grandes y de cortinas blancas por lo que le daban claridad dentro de esta, la cocina se situaba cerca del comedor y no había puerta que impidiera su paso, al fondo de la casa estaba un pasillo donde mostraba las siguientes habitaciones, 3 en total más un baño. En la cocina también se encontraba una puerta que daba hacia afuera, también tenía una pequeña ventana que miraba al exterior, perfecto si quería ver a si hijo jugar mientras ella cocinaba. En resumen, la casa era perfecta y bonita.

Miro a su hijo reír, reír como solo lo hacían cuando estaban solos, porque él no confiaba en nadie y eso es algo que ella nunca se perdonaría así misma, vivir con el miedo y trasmitírselo a su hijo de alguna manera hacia que él estuviera a salvo. El pequeño se llamaba Athan, poseía el cabello hasta los hombros de color celeste como el cielo, brillante y sedoso, sus ojos eran de color verde algo acastañados iguales a los de ella, sus pestañas alargadas, y una carita inocente como cualquier niño, delgado y un poco bajito, se podía confundir fácilmente con una niña algo que por supuesto le enojaba por sobremanera, era tan parecido a su padre que ella no podía evitar recordarlo cada vez que lo veía, pero no debía caer bajo tales sentimientos ella tenía que ser fuerte.

Luego recordó que debía de salir por hierbas medicinales, por lo que siguiendo las reglas de Rodorio debía de llevar un collar, más parecido a un brazalete pero en el cuello, hecho de plata y una gema azul en el centro, esto debido a que era una madre soltera y en Rodorio las mujeres deben ser casadas a la edad de 15 años con un hombre dispuesto para ellas, si el hombre fallece o como el caso de ella sin tener un marido y al mismo tiempo tener un hijo le dan a entender a los demás que pueden casarse nuevamente, esto es preferentemente a otros hombres solteros, y hasta que no se vuelva a casar debe llevar el collar, mientras que su hijo debe llevar una máscara para proteger la integridad de este, ya que suele crearse falsos rumores por la apariencia de los pequeños huérfanos de padre, algo que ella agradecía ya que el pequeño era idéntico a su padre y de seguro le causaría problemas al caballero dorado, claro esto solamente funciona en mujeres, no como el caso de ella donde fue su madre la quien falleció primero.

Reviso si poseía los suficientes comestibles, y lo único que le hacía falta eran hierbas medicinales, algo común en ella puesto que su oficio requería de ello, Agasha tuvo que sobrevivir trabajando como ayudante de un médico y pronto ella se volvió uno, de esta manera ganaba dinero necesario para alimentar a Athan, y al mismo tiempo ayudar de este cuando se enfermaba. Tenía todavía algo de dinero pero sabía que eso no duraría para siempre y debía comenzar a trabajar cuanto antes, por lo que, advirtiéndole a su hijo sobre la máscara y que no debían de verle la cara, se encamino hasta lo profundo del bosque. Una vez allí comenzó la búsqueda, las que encontraba las depositaba en la canasta que llevaba consigo, se mantenía a la defensiva como podía, debía ser cautelosa para que nadie la viera, después de todo a pesar que se encontraba en un bosque grande tenía conocimiento de que algunas personas pasaban por allí, gran partes de ellos caballeros de Athena.

Fue en un momento dado que sintió que una rama se rompía, entonces giro su cuerpo para ver con claridad lo que era, y sus ojos se toparon con los de un caballero de negra armadura, relajo su cuerpo otra vez, y el hablo:

-Pero miren nada más… si es una hermosa jovencita en el bosque- al terminar la oración comienza con una estrepitosa risa que fastidiaba los oídos.

-Tú no eres uno de los caballeros de Athena - dijo Agasha y añadió- es una lástima no puedo dejarte con vida-

-¿no me dejaras con vida?- y comenzó a reír nuevamente- mujer estúpida-

Cuando el caballero de oscura armadura se dirigía donde la castaña se pudo escuchar la voz familiar para esta última: _"Stardust Revolution"_ entonces estrellas fugaces impactaron contra el caballero haciendo que esta cayera al suelo con grandes heridas en su cuerpo, tanto la muchacha como el hombre con negra armadura voltearon la mirada de donde había venido los ataques y para su sorpresa era nada más y nada menos que el caballero dorado de Athena, Shion de Aries. Agasha no sabía qué hacer, había quedado petrificada al ver a Shion allí, pensó en correr y hacerse la desentendida de su presencia, sin embargo eso sería inútil, el ariano la había visto y no solo eso, le había reconocido. El caballero negro que se encontraba todavía en el suelo desapareció entre la brisa del aire, había muerto y solo estaban ellos dos. Se dedicó a ver la expresión de Shion, sus ojos violetas la miraban fijamente, abiertos casi de par en par pero no estaban dirigidos a los ojos de ella, no claro que no, Agasha sabía lo que veía, era a su cuello donde el portador de la armadura dorada observaba, sus labios estaban algo abiertos y por un momento le pareció que estaba un poco pálido, era un hombre hermoso sin dudas sin embargo en ese momento pareciera que había visto al mismísimo diablo. Agasha no se sentía preparada para hablar, ni siquiera para moverse, gracias a Athena él entro en razón y fue el primero en hablar.

-A pasado mucho tiempo, Agasha- dijo suavemente- por un momento dudaba que fueras tú, has crecido mucho-

-Hola señor Shion, si ha sido mucho tiempo- su voz aunque sonara normal por dentro estaba algo asustada- no creí que vería alguien conocido tan pronto-

-¿Tan pronto? Ah… entiendo llegaste apenas hoy- entendiendo a lo que se refería la muchacha.

-Sí, es más, apenas desempaque hace una hora- mostrándole una suave sonrisa.

-por lo visto… no sola- dirigiendo esa mirada nuevamente hasta el cuello de ella. Comprendía que, siendo Rodorio uno de los pueblos cercanos al santuario era de esperarse que los caballeros estuvieran enterados de algunas reglas de este, pero no esa precisamente.

-Si…-dijo Agasha tocándose el collar, luego lo mira fijamente- señor Shion yo…-

-Solo dime Shion y con respecto a esto, sé que tienes un motivo para no querer ser vista todavía y estoy seguro que tiene que ver con cierto caballero- dijo mientras la miraba fijamente, a lo que Agasha bajo un poco la cabeza- guardare esto como un secreto, espero verte pronto-

-Gracias señ… Shion, espero algún día ofrecerle un poco de té en mi casa- dijo amablemente ahora más tranquila.

-Lo esperare con ansias- sonrió, dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

La castaña se quedó en el lugar por un momento hasta que el caballero de Aries se marchara, su mente estuvo pensando en lo que había dicho a lo último, ¿realmente seria lo correcto seguir viendo a un caballero de Athena sobre todo en su situación actual? ¿Debería decirle las razones de su regreso? ¿Entendería aquella explicación? Sea como sea, no tenía la respuesta para las preguntas, debía simplemente esperar y dejar que siguieran las cosas, después de todo las coincidencias no existen, tal vez los dioses estaban confabulando a su favor o en su contra, sea lo que sea debía estar preparada, por el momento confiaría en Shion, desde luego no tenían nada en contra del otro, a pesar a que él sea el mejor amigo del pisciano, nunca se mostraron de esa manera y él es una persona que, a pesar de tener un genio algo explosivo cuando se estaba enojado, era tranquila y serena. Por el momento dejo la búsqueda de hierbas medicinales y partió rápidamente a su hogar, debía estar segura que Athan se encontraba bien.

* * *

El caballero de Aries caminaba directamente hacia el santuario cabizbajo, no por tristeza o alguna otra cosa, sino porque en su mente estaba llenos de posibilidades que buscaban dar explicación a lo que había pasado en anteriores momentos, sabía perfectamente que se trataba ese collar y no tenía que ser un genio como para pensar que en ese tiempo transcurrido donde la muchacha se había ido y que, al mismo tiempo su amigo no estuvo de los mejores ánimos, debieron de haber ocurrido un sin fin de situaciones que ahora eran bastantes obvias, pero algo no le daba una buena impresión, llámenlo instinto o presentimiento, un sentimiento en él decía que las cosas no eran como se pintaba por el exterior, que era esa capa siniestra que no dejaba ver la verdad de todo esto. Por lo pronto decido dejar sus pensamientos en lo más profundo de su mente, pues debía mantener su semblante normal si fuera posible y si realmente quería guardar el secreto su cabeza tenia que ser inquebrantable pues estaba enterado que más de algunos de los caballeros que conocían a la muchacha podía ver a través de la mente de los demás y no necesariamente con telepatía como lo hacía él.

Llego a la primera casa que correspondía la suya, sin embargo debía de llegar al santuario donde el gran patriarca se encontraba para dar información sobre el caballero de negra armadura con el que se encontró, obviamente omitiendo la llegada de cierta castaña, entonces continuo su camino. No tuvo problemas en pasar por la casa de tauro y la de géminis, puesto que los dueños no eran seres muy habladores que digamos, en casa de cáncer gracias a Athena se encontraba vacía; en casa de leo el santo de oro lo miraba atentamente como si supiera que algo escondía, pero Shion era más ingenioso tanto en sus palabras como en sus acciones por lo que rápidamente Regulus le dejo estar y siguió en lo suyo, en casa de virgo fue más o menos lo mismo, pero Asmita comprendió que no tenía nada que ver asique simplemente lo dejo en paz; fue en casa de libra donde apenas poner un pie en ella, Dohko salió rápido de este y grito a todo pulmón "nos vemos en unos días Shion y cuando regrese tenemos unas cosas de que hablar" algo muy común en él asique siguió su camino, las siguientes casa no fueron grandes problemas, pero fue en la última, la de piscis lo que por un momento lo hizo dudar, pero continuo a pesar de las circunstancias y al llegar, otra vez gracias a Athena, este no se encontraba, posiblemente en compañía con Manigoldo en alguna misión, así que siguió el andar. Una vez en el gran salón del santuario se encontró con el patriarca Sage.

-Buenas tardes Shion, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?- dijo una vez que lo vio acercarse hasta él.

-Patriarca he venido porque he visto a unos de los caballeros negros cerca de aquí, me parecía que debía informárselo- dijo mientras le daba una reverencia frente a él.

-esto es extraño, creí que una vez que la guerra santa terminara ya no veríamos a estos espectros y sin embargo han estado apareciendo uno tras otro por estas zonas- su voz era seria y ronca, se notaba la preocupación en su voz.

-Ciertamente es muy extraños gran Patriarca, por eso he venido a informárselo, si no descubrimos rápidamente que es lo que está sucediendo creo que seremos victimas fáciles para los enemigos, sin mencionar que sería muy peligroso para la diosa Athena- elevo la cabeza para observar a la cara a Sage.

-Tienes razón Shion, creo que debemos poner más vigilancia al santuario y las aldeas, de esta manera podremos estar preparados ante cualquier situación peligrosa- entonces Shion recordó a Agasha y pronto saco ese recuerdo en su cabeza- ya he mandado a Dohko a investigar estos extraños apariciones, asique por lo pronto es lo único que podemos hacer- termino de decir Sage y rápidamente Shion se puso de pie.

-Entonces yo me retiro gran Patriarca- dando una leve reverencia- con su permiso-

-Espera, Shion- dijo Sage haciendo que el caballero dorado quedara en su lugar- ¿te encuentras bien? Pareces algo extraño hoy-

-Estoy bien- trato que su voz se escuchara lo más tranquila y serena que podía, que no se notara los ocultos secretos que escondía- solo estoy algo cansado, después de patrullar que creo que me quedare hoy en mi casa-

-Entiendo, está bien- el patriarca entre cerro sus ojos y continua- entonces nos vemos en otra ocasión, Shion-

-Sí, has luego gran patriarca- y al recibir una despedida de vuelta volvió a tomar el camino que hace unos momentos había transitado.

-Shion está ocultando algo, me pregunto si se trata de ese pequeño cosmos que siento a la lejanía- medito- bueno, si se trata de Shion no creo que sea nada importante, si así lo fuera ya me lo habría dicho- entonces continuo en sus trabajos.

* * *

Agasha que se estaba aproximando a la casa camino rápidamente, ciertamente después de encontrarse con Shion lo último que quería era encontrarse con otro santo dorado, con solo recordarlo le parecía un suplicio, demasiadas cosas que contar y omitir que se le hacia un nudo en el estomago y por un momento se imagino si se encontraba con el peli celeste, eso realmente le dejo sin aliento. No lo odiaba, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que lo amaba, pero el dolor que sintió por saber que no compartían aquel sentimiento le hico un hueco muy grande en su corazón, además que el no estaba enterado siquiera que tienen un hijo, ¿Cómo decirle a una persona que no ve desde hace mucho tiempo que comparten a un ser con sus sangres? ¿Cómo explicarle todo el asunto sin que quiera sacarme el corazón con dolorosas palabras? Después de todo, a el nunca le ha gustado estar con las personas por su sangre envenenada ¿Qué podía esperar a que reaccionara? ¿La odiara? Y luego recordó la cara de Shion frente a ella como si de un fantasma se tratase, ¿es que acaso Albafika ya había encontrado a alguien más? Cerro los ojos un momento sin detener el paso para luego abrirlos y salir corriendo hasta su casa, quería ver a su hijo, quería abrazarlo.

Al llegar abrió la puerta de du hogar cuando a simple vista no encontró a Athan, entonces lo llamo:_" ¿Hijo? ¿Pequeño estas aquí?" _Al no escuchar una rápida respuesta se asusto, ¿había pasado algo? Entonces fue rápidamente a las habitaciones para encontrarse con al pequeño durmiendo en su cama, el alma volvió al cuerpo de Agasha y sonrió dulcemente. Se aproximo hasta donde su hijo y suavemente toco sus cabellos, haciendo que este se moviera de su posición despertando de su siesta.

-Pobre, ¿estabas muy cansado por el viaje?- dijo dulcemente la castaña, pasando suavemente sus dedos en los cabellos celestes de Athan.

-Un poco…-dijo adormecido- mami, tengo hambre-

Rio suavemente- pequeño glotón, comenzare a preparar la comida ¿esta bien?-

-Quiero pastel de carne- dijo alegremente casi saltando de la cama.

-esta bien, pero mientras debes ayudarme a ordenar nuestras cosas- dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-mmm… ok mami, lo hare- dijo finalmente.

-buen chico- se levanto- vamos-

Ambos caminaron hasta el salón donde se encontraba sus pertenencias, Athan para ordenarlas en las habitaciones y Agasha para buscar utensilio para cocinar, una vez que lo tenían listo fueron hacer cada uno sus deberes. La castaña había mejorado mucho en la cocina, aprendiendo de otras mujeres por donde iba, algo bueno para ella ya que su pequeño revoltoso era alguien bastante quisquilloso, lo que dificultaba a la hora de encontrar a una niñera que cuidara de el, normalmente dejaba cocinado desde temprano para que eso no fuese un problema pero, ciertamente a el no le agradaba el contacto con otras personas, igualito a su padre. Al terminar, tomaron los servicios y comenzaron a comer, todo estaba como siempre a pesar del traslado pero pronto Athan dijo algo que ella no se lo esperaba.

-Por cierto madre, por un momento vi a alguien pasar cerca de aquí- dijo tranquilamente, mientras que Agasha casi se atragantaba.

-¿Que? . ¿Pudiste verle la cara? ¿El te vio?- dijo rápidamente.

-No mami, él no me vio, solo lo vi por unos momentos, estaba corriendo hasta la aldea donde desembarcamos, creo que tenia el cabello castaño- mientras trataba de recordar lo sucedido.

-ya pero dices que el no te vio. ¿Verdad?-reiterándolo estando segura que no era nada de que preocuparse.

-no, no me vio- reitero- ¿Por qué?-

-porque no deben verte el rostro Athan- dijo tratando de explicar- recuerdas lo que te había dicho en el barco ¿No es así? Las reglas aquí dicen que nadie debe ver tu rostro hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad, por lo que debes llevar puesta la mascara, que por lo visto no has sacado de tu bolso- observo con detenimiento.

-Es que es algo incomoda- se quejo- pero entiendo lo que dices mamá, asique desde ahora la llevare conmigo, no te preocupes.

-Eso espero pequeño-dijo volviendo a llevar comida a su boca.

-Otra cosa que recuerdo de ese hombre es que llevaba una armadura dorada- haciendo que nuevamente su madre se atragantara con la comida.

-¿dorada dices?- entonces trato de hacer memoria, entre los caballeros dorados, tres de ellos tenían cabello castaño y uno de estos suele ser bastante problemático a la hora de guardar un secreto.

-Mamá ¿Por qué llevaba una armadura dorada?- pregunto- ¿también tiene que ver con la leyes de Rodorio?-

-¿Eh? No, no tiene nada que ver- dijo volviendo a respirar normal nuevamente- los caballeros son personas que ayudan a otras en nombre de la diosa Athena, pelea las batallas que las personas débiles no pueden y si Athena o el mundo se ve afectado por una fuerza malvada ellos trataran de vencerlos-

-oh, entiendo- dijo suavemente- mamá, ¿piensas pedirle ayuda a ellos?-

-No, Athan- dijo seriamente- este tema solo le concierne a tu madre, ¿ok? Tranquilo mamá sabe lo que hace- dedicándole una sonrisa a su hijo.

Athan miro fijamente a la cara de su madre, se le veía preocupado pero confiaba en su madre, la única persona que amaba de verdad, no necesitaba de un padre, no quería algo como eso, no, lo único que pedía era estar siempre con su madre, sea como sea. Entonces sonrió, no quería preocuparla, ella ya tenía demasiadas preocupaciones, no estaba del todo enterado pero él sabía que era mejor así, su madre quería protegerlo y él la protegería a ella, por eso cuando ella no se daba cuenta entrenaba para algún día ser fuerte y protegerla. Se levantó de la mesa y ayudo a su madre a llevar los trastes hasta el recipiente donde lavaba los platos y volvió a su cuarto, se acostó en su cama y miro el techo se volvería más fuerte, comprendía lo letal que podía ser su sangre ahora solo tenia que aprender a usarlo para proteger a su madre, tal vez uno de esos caballeros de oro podrían ayudarle.

**_Continuará…_**


	5. Chapter 5

**No es una ilusión mis queridos lectores, realmente esta pasando, por fin luego de un periodo de la universidad y un horrible bloqueo artístico, por fin a vuelto para el deleite de ustedes un capitulo de esta intensa y dramática historia, espero que les guste y no olviden de dejar sus mas preciados reviews para así enterarme que tan bueno (o malo) les a parecido el capitulo. **

**Sin mas preámbulos comencemos ;)**

**Pequeña Rosa**

El caballero de piscis se encontraba en una de las pequeñas islas cerca del santuario, Annabeis. Estaba de misión junto al revoltoso de Manigoldo después de que mandaran una carta contando que habían visto a los caballeros de negras armaduras por el sector, algo que el santuario no podía pasar por alto. Cuando llegaron al lugar efectivamente se encontraron con un grupo pequeño de caballeros e inmediatamente comenzó la lucha dejando como vencedores a nuestros caballeros dorados. Manigoldo expresaba su malestar por la insignificante lucha que le dieron estos espectros, sin embargo también estaba muy confundido al igual que Albafika y juntos formularon la misma pregunta en sus mentes ¿qué hacían espectros aquí si la guerra santa había terminado?

Al confirmar la presencia y pronta eliminación de los espectros, no tenían mayores cosas más que hacer allí, por lo que rápidamente volvieron al santuario en un barco que esperaba por ellos. Una vez allí Manigoldo se fue tranquilo hasta una habitación que proporcionaba el navío, algunas de las mujeres se les quedaba mirando, los años no le había golpeado tan fuerte, sus cabellos seguían igual de revoltosos, pero su cara se había vuelto un poco más madura aunque contrarrestaba mucho con su alocada forma de hacer las cosas, había crecido un poco y se podía ver más músculos que antes. Albafika, sin embargo poseía esa hermosura caracterizado de siempre, sus facciones eran más masculinas, sí, pero su hermosura seguía tomando la atención de mujeres y hombres por igual, algo que no le gustaba, para nada. El pisciano observaba detenidamente el mar, no le tomaría mucho volver al santuario, la isla se encontraba a una hora de distancia y por lo pronto que se resolvió el asunto llegarían antes de lo pensado, algo así como las 6 de la tarde. Cuando pudo ver lo cercano que estaba el santuario no pudo evitar que sus ojos se fueran a una pequeña lo calidad y su corazón se apretó por ello, no había podido olvidarla y esos 8 años no habían sido los mejores, tenía muchas preguntas, todas sin contestar y cada vez lo volvían más triste, los demás caballeros lo habían notado y podía escuchar de ellos que ahora llamaban "la rosa marchita", no quería admitirlo pero calzaba muy bien en su situación.

Manigoldo volvió junto con él, puso una mano en su hombro y dijo _"Ya volverá, nadie puede resistirse a esa carita tuya florcita" "No me llames así, las personas se harán una mala imagen mía"_ Manigoldo comenzó a reír mientras decía algo de que aún le quedaba sentido del humor al caballero de piscis y este solo sonrió de medio lado ocultando un _"gracias"_ en el proceso. Cuando llegaron al puerto fueron directamente al santuario, aunque para llegar debían pasar por un prado y subir por una colina algo empinada, para cualquier humano corriente sería un tramo largo y difícil, pero para nuestros caballeros dorados no fue más que un simple paseo; una vez al llegar a las casas debieron subir por estos, cuando entraron a casa de Aries vieron a un pensativo Shion que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, cualquiera pensaría que está durmiendo pero tan lejos de la verdad, inmediatamente les dejo pasar algo que les pareció extraño a ambos ya que el caballero de Aries suele ser más hablador y hoy sin embargo parece bastante distante, aun así continuaron por su camino; al mismo tiempo Shion se sintió algo aliviado y al mismo tiempo estresado, debía ocultar el secreto hasta que Agasha se sienta preparada para decirlo ella misma. En las siguientes casas fueron de lo más normal, aunque todos destacaban el extraño comportamiento del caballero de Aries, pero nadie sabía la razón. Cuando al fin llegaron hasta donde el patriarca comentaron lo ocurrido en su misión, la extraña aparición de un grupo de espectros a pesar de la ya terminada guerra santa contra Hades.

-Entonces eso fue lo que ocurrió- dijo el patriarca muy pensativo- ciertamente es algo muy extraño todo esto, Shion también me comentó algo como esto el día de hoy cerca del santuario.

-¿Eh? ¿Aquí también? ¿Pero qué rayos están tramando?- dijo Manigoldo.

-No sólo han informado de avistamientos de espectros sino que también de unas sombras al rededor del santuario, más que nada islas de la zona - mencionó Albafika - ¿No será que ambos casos estén relacionados?

-Patriarca, ¿esto no ocurrió en la antigua guerra santa verdad?- pregunto Manigoldo.

-Cálmense, ciertamente esto jamás había ocurrido con anterioridad, esto me deja totalmente perplejo, pero debemos mantener la calma y seguir a la espera de Nueva información, ya he mandado a caballeros de plata a investigar y he puesto más seguridad alrededor de las villas y del santuario para que impedir que más sangre se derrame, por el momento les pido que tengan paciencia, vallan a sus casas, debemos estar listos por si cualquier cosa la vida de Athena depende de ello-

-¡Sí, patriarca!- dijeron ambos al unísono.

Ambos caballeros se fueron del lugar, no sin antes de escuchar un comentario del patriarca.

-Qué extraño... Ese pequeño cosmos ha comenzado a moverse- dijo el patriarca.

-¿Un pequeño cosmos?- se preguntó Manigoldo - que rara no lo había notado para nada, pero no parece ser un enemigo- puso sus manos en su cabeza - si nubes alguien fuerte entonces no me importa -dijo mientras nuevamente fue caminando.

-Ese cosmos...- Albafika empezó a sentir dónde estaba y a donde se dirigía - mierda...- y rápidamente fue hasta donde se dirigía.

* * *

En los grandes y frondosos bosques a las afueras de las villas el pequeño Athan caminaba tranquilamente, llevaba puesta la máscara que debían portar los hijos huérfanos de padre o los hijos de madres solteras como lo era él, este resultaba ser de un material cercano al cobre de unos buenos centímetros de grosor, el usuario podía ver muy bien con él, más sin embargo nadie podía ver ni siquiera los ojos del pequeño, además constaba con un agregado de un material que hacía parecer cabello de color café, algo que le fue agregado por Athan puesto que no le gustaba su cabello ya que la mayoría de las personas decían que se parecía a una niña, a él eso le resultaba como un insulto. El pequeño buscaba un lugar para entrenar, ciertamente no era tan bueno pero sabía defenderse muy bien, lo que más parecía destacable era su maravillosa puntería algo que había empleado algunas veces para deshacerse de algunas serpientes y ratas que se encontrarán cerca de su madre o de las plantas, su madre dijo que eso era una de las tantas cosas que había heredado de su padre, a él no le molestaba parecerse a su padre, pero como veía que ella ponía unos ojos llenas de tristeza y nostalgia evitaba hacerlo frente a ella, por eso practicaba siempre cuando ella no estuviera en casa o como hoy que en vez de entrenar en casa se iba a un lugar lejano con la excusa de que se sentía muy aburrido, claro su madre creía fielmente que el solo está lejos solo unos pasos, no unos buenos metros.

Luego de un rato le pareció ver unas hermosas rosas de color rojo vivo, por una extraña razón la parecía muy atrayente por lo que no dudo en acercarse, le pareció extraño no ver a ningún animal cerca, no había serpientes, ni arañas, ni mariposas, incluso no había abejas, normalmente ver flores tan vivaces y hermosas suelen atraer muchos animales, después de todo el cuidaba la mayoría o algunas teniendo cuidado con la medicinales, esas se encargaba mamá, se quedó observándolas un poco más y por un momento quiso tocar una, no quería arrancarla, para nada a él le gustaba más que las plantas vivieran tranquilamente en la tierra pero le impresionaba el maravilloso rojo de estas.

\- Este lugar es muy peligroso para que un niño deambule por aquí - dijo con una voz fuerte Albafika.

Athan detiene su mano he inmediatamente se levanta y da unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás - lo siento mucho señor, no sabía que no se podía estar en este lugar -

Albafika observó la máscara que llevaba, sabía lo que se trataba y en qué lugar se regía esa regla- ¿Eres de Rodrigo, no? Todos allí saben que no se puede venir aquí -

\- Lo siento pero yo me acabo de mudar señor, no tenía idea, lo siento mucho -dijo mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza.

\- Ya veo - se calmó un poco - en ese caso no puedo culparte niño, en ese caso te explicaré, estas rosas que tú ves no son comunes y corriente- dijo apuntando hacia las rosas- estas son rosas envenenadas, se encuentran en ciertos sectores para protegerlos de personas extrañas y crueles, si las tocas morirás luego de 5 segundos ¿entiendes?-

Athan las observó _"entonces por eso no hay animales, se envenenan"_\- lo entiendo señor, desde ahora tendré cuidado-

-Eso espero niño- dijo Albafika, _"curioso, así que él es el que posee el pequeño cosmos"_.

En eso llega otro caballero al lugar - Oye rosita ¿Por qué saliste corriendo? - Observa las rosas envenenadas de Albafika y luego hacia el pequeño niño que se encontraba allí - Oh... Ya veo, hola pequeño - dijo mirando a Athan - ¿Te has perdido o algo Así? Este no es un lugar para venir a jugar -

-Lo siento mucho, como soy nuevo en el área no tenía idea de este lunar- dijo nuevamente.

\- Ya veo... ¿Y esa máscara tan extraña?- pregunto Manigoldo, mientras que el peli celeste le miro serio y antes que pudiera reprocharle por la impertinente pregunto el niño contestó.

\- Mamá dice que debo llevarlo puesto ya que es una regla en Rodorio que dice que los hijos de madres solteras deben llevar esta máscara para proteger su integridad... Aunque yo aún no lo entiendo del todo - dijo Athan con la inocencia que caracterizaba a los niños de su edad.

Ambos caballeros miraron al niño, no parecía triste ni afectado. ¿Tan normal era para él no tener padre? Es decir Manigoldo vivió con sus padres y los vio morir, la ausencia de estos le afecto de alguna manera, mientras que Albafika a pesar que no conoció a sus verdaderos padres se sintió fatal cuando su maestro murió, pero este niño no.

\- A ver... Tú tienes madre pero no tienes padre... ¿Qué paso, se murió?- y nuevamente el pisciano volvió a mirar con reproche ante esa pregunta tan falta de compasión hacia el pequeño niño, ¿No podía ser un poco más sutil?

\- No lo conozco y no me importa - dijo el pequeño - lo único que quiero es proteger a mamá -

\- ¿Eh?... ¿Acaso no quieres conocerlo? ¿Tu mamá te contó cosas malas de él?- pregunto el cangrejo.

\- Oye... Deja de hacerle esas preguntas- Ya harto de las preguntas poco suavizadas de su compañero.

\- mamá no me ha contado de él, dijo que lo explicaría a su tiempo y no lo odio, solo que en este momento no es de mis mayores preocupaciones - Athan era desconfiado, muy desconfiado pero por alguna razón no quería mentirles, y lo más extraño es que no había parado de mirar a ese señor de cabello celeste.

-¿Y qué clase de preocupaciones puede tener un niño de tu edad?- pregunto el peli azulado de manera sarcástica hacia el pequeño, por otro lado Albafika por esta vez compartía el mismo pensamiento que ese cangrejo.

Al principio Athan dudo unos segundos en contarlo, pero lo que había dicho su mamá sobre los caballeros dorados le dio ese empujón que necesitaba - a mi madre le siguen unos hombres con capucha negra, ellos se mueven tan rápido que parecen como sombras - dijo el totalmente decidido y conciso.

Los caballeros miraron al pequeño por un momento, ¿estaba hablando enserio? - ¿Qué? - Preguntaron ambos.

\- Es verdad, desde hace años mamá a estado escapando de unos hombres, ella dice que son malos y que pase lo que pase debo alejarme de ellos -dijo con sus fuerzas - hemos estado en tantas partes y siempre nos persiguen, hasta tuvimos que escapar de una isla llamada Annabeis que supuestamente es muy difícil de entrar, la más segura decían, si claro - escupió lo último con algo de enojo y frustración, recordó lo estresada que estaba su madre ese día y lo mucho que deseaba ser más fuerte.

Los caballeros se miraron nuevamente, ¿Acaso estas personas estaban enteradas de todo lo ocurrido? Tal vez ellos eran la pieza que les faltaba de todo este enredado rompecabezas, si era así debían tener aquellas respuestas.

-Te creemos pequeño, pero primero te iremos a dejar hasta tu casa, ya es muy tarde… tu madre debe estar muy preocupada por ti - dijo Albafika.

\- Y de paso nos gustaría hablar con ella y así nos podría contar toda la historia - dijo Manigoldo.

\- Athan los miro por un momento y accedió- está bien, los llevaré para que hablen con mamá -

\- Buen entonces vamos- el caballero de cáncer trato de poner una mano en el hombro del pequeño pero este ágilmente evito este gesto.

\- lo siento señor, pero no me gusta que me toquen – dijo Athan de marera tranquila y cortes.

\- Oh… ¿enserio?- voltio a ver al peli celeste- creo que ustedes dos podrían llevarse bien- dijo para luego dejar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

Athan no entendía a lo que se refería ese hombre, pudo observar que el otro simplemente le dijo un _"cállate"_ para luego voltear hacia el niño, ambos se miraron por un tiempo, claro el pequeño podía apreciar más los rasgos del hombre, al contrario de este que por la máscara no podía saber cómo lucia el niño. El menor indico la dirección por donde se encontraba su casa y les dijo a los dos hombres que lo siguieran, ellos obedecieron siguiendo los pequeños pasos del muchacho. Cuando se encontraba a mitad de camino el peli azul estaba ya bastante aburrido pero era necesario, este podía ser una gran pista para todo el asunto de estos largos 8 años, algo que ha estresado y preocupado a la mayoría de los caballeros, sobre todo al patriarca y la señorita Athena, fijo su mirada al pequeño, era de baja estatura y delgado, realmente parecía más una niña que un niño, aunque su forma de actuar realmente era la de un chico, por lo que confuso pregunto.

-Por cierto niño… ¿Eres niño o niña?- dijo sin más.

El muchacho se detuvo por un momento y miro a su dirección- Claramente soy un niño- dijo algo irritado, siempre era igual, ¡Él no era una niña!

-¿Bromeas verdad?, ¡Realmente pareces una niña!- dijo Manigoldo de lo más sonriente- aunque es difícil saberlo con la máscara que llevas puesta-

-¡Soy un niño!- dijo ya bastante irritado- ¡y no voy a quitarme la máscara!-

-Tal vez no debas sacarte la máscara… tal vez si muestras allí abajo quede más convencido- dijo mirándolo a donde deberían estar los ojos.

-¡¿Eh?!- dijo asombrándose el pequeño.

-¡¿pero qué le estás diciendo a un menor de edad pedazo de idiota?!- dijo un avergonzado Albafika.

-No le veo nada de malo si todos somos hombres- dijo quitándole importancia.

-Eres un pervertido- mirándolo fijamente- solo déjalo en paz, si dice que es niño es porque lo es y ya, no tienes que hostigarlo-

-mira quien habla, si entre todos tu eres el que ha tenido cara de niña desde que tengo memoria, seguro por eso lo defiendes tanto- se burlaba de su compañero, haciendo ademan en sus palabras.

-No es culpa mía nacer con esta asquerosa apariencia- dijo excusándose- solo déjalo en paz- desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

-para nada... estoy aburrido- dijo poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza- por cierto niño, no nos has dicho tu nombre- dijo mirando al poseedor de la máscara.

-Me llamo Athan- dijo ya más tranquilo.

-Bueno por lo menos tu nombre llega a ser más masculino- dijo riendo a carcajadas, mientras que ambos peli celestes se encontraban irritados ante el comentario de este.

De pronto de entre los arboles comienza a formarse una neblina oscura, ambos caballeros dorados se colocaron a cada lado de Athan, mientras este cuidadosamente coloca una mano en su bolsillo donde poseía pequeñas cuchillas que solía lanzar para defenderse de animales peligrosos, aunque no sabía si serviría en esta posición, no estaba mal tener al menos algo de protección. Los presentes observaron cómo desde la espesa neblina oscura se formaban unas figuras humanas poco reconocibles, lo más destacable al parecer eran lo que deberían ser los ojos, unos brillantes ojos rojos, en ese momento tanto para Albafika y Manigoldo comenzaron a creer que todas esas historias que estuvieron escuchando desde hace años, más lo que les había contado el menor hace unos momentos ya no era tan alocado como se escuchaba, ahora ellos eran testigos confiables de lo que estaba ocurriendo. De pronto una de esas sombras hablo.

-Denos a ese niño- ordeno.

-Me temo que eso no sucederá- dijo Manigoldo aumentando su cosmos.

-Escúchame bien Athan- dijo Albafika en susurros- cuando te de la señal corres tan rápido como puedas-

-¿Qué hay de ir donde mi madre?-dijo el niño al ver que los planes iniciales han sido estropeado.

-Tendremos que dejarlo para otro momento, por ahora solo ve hacia tu casa y escóndete junto a tu madre, nosotros nos encargaremos- dijo seriamente mientras veía como cada vez aparecían más sombras, 5 en total para ser más exactos- ven a verme cuando creas que sea más seguro-

-¿En dónde?-dijo suavemente para que esas sombras no las escucharan.

-En el jardín de rosas, solo procura no tocarlas ¿ok?-dijo lo más bajo que podía para que solo el muchacho pudiera escucharlo.

-Está bien- dijo obedientemente.

-Buen chico- le dijo.

La situación no parecía ser muy motivadora, habían cinco formas humanoides conformadas por una especie de neblina oscura que los estaba acorralando, entonces, Albafika elevo su cosmos y lanzo el primer ataque _"¡Royal Demon Rose!" _Lanzándolas en dirección de esas sombras, estas al esquivar el ataque dejaron una abertura, entonces aprovechando esa oportunidad el caballero de piscis dio la señal para que Athan se marchara y fue exactamente lo que hizo, apenas Albafika le había indicado que escapara es corrió con todas las fuerzas que podía, una de las sombras trato de alcanzar al muchacho, pero pronto fue atacado por otra técnica _"¡Seki Shiki Meika Ha!"_ donde instantáneamente la figura cae al suelo, de esta manera dejando escapar al pequeño.

Cuando solo estuvieron los dos frente a las cuatro figuras restantes elevaron su cosmos a una intensidad impresionante, esperando de alguna manera que sus compañeros pudieran estar advertidos sobre la pelea y quizás recibir algo de ayuda. Los tipos se veían fuertes, se movían velozmente en un momento a otro, una de las figuras desapareció y desprevenidamente Manigoldo recibió un ataque a un costado de su cuerpo, algo parecido a un fuego fausto. Rápidamente el caballero de cáncer se puso de pie buscando el lugar donde se había originado el ataque, por su parte Albafika decidió de alguna manera poner fin a esa desventaja utilizando uno de sus más poderosos ataques _"¡Crimson Thron!"_ y rápidamente unas espinas de sangre envenenada fueron en dirección de los enemigos, sin darle un tramo para que pudieran escapar, dos de ellos fueron directamente impactado por las espinas, mientras los otros dos buscaban la manera de escapar de estas cuando _"Sekishiki Kisōen"_ donde enormes flamas faustas los incineraron completamente, _"Este es un verdadero fuego fausto cortesía del Yomotsu, malditos"_ dijo un cabreado Manigoldo.

El peli celeste comenzó a caminar e dirección del cuerpo las figuras oscuras, pero cuando toco el cuerpo de este poco a poco fue transformándose en arena, y entre lo que antes era carne y huesos solo se encontraba polvo, una capa negra y una joya el cual tenía un escudo en ella; Manigoldo entonces decidió ver en los otros cadáveres y en cada uno de ellos ocurrió exactamente igual, todos solo ropas, joyas y polvo. Ambos se miraron por un momento, esta historia al parecer comenzaba a ser más extraña de lo que habían pensado, ciertamente necesitaban la explicación completa de aquella mujer, que por su mala suerte no tenían idea quien es.

* * *

El muchacho de la máscara seguía corriendo a través del espeso bosque, nadie lo seguía y nadie lo esperaba, pero el aun así siguió el tramo que faltaba para llegar a su casa con todas las fuerzas que podía poseer, sabía que una vez allí estaría a salvo, su madre lo protegería bajo cualquier costo aunque a eso le causase frustración, no podía protegerse a sí mismo y mucho menos a su madre. Cuando llego hasta su casa pudo ver la cabellera larga de su madre, ella se encontraba hincada frente a algunas flores que al parecer estaba trasplantando, Agasha volteo a ver quién se aproximaba, aliviada vio que se trataba de su hijo pero nuevamente se preocupó cuando este se encontraba horriblemente exhausto y pálido, ella rápidamente se acercó a abrazarlo y este a su vez extendió sus brazos para poder abrazarla, el abrazo duro mucho tiempo, Athan trataba de respirar con normalidad, mientras que la mujer buscaba algún rastro en el cuerpo del pequeño que le indicara que le había pasado, cuando vio que no tenía ni la más pequeña herida o rasguño espero a que su hijo recobrara el aliento para que le explicara que le había sucedido.

-Athan, hijo mío, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Agasha, rápidamente elevo la cabeza para ver directamente a los ojos de su madre.

-Mama… esos hombres… los que nos persiguen ¡están aquí!- dijo rápidamente y entres suspiros de cansancio.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo la mujer muy asustada – ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿A dónde fuiste? – Dijo rápidamente- ¿Cómo los vistes?-

\- Estaba caminando cerca de un jardín, cuando llegaron unos hombres con armadura dorada, ellos me estaban acompañando hasta la casa cuando esas personas salieron de repente, los hombres de dorada armadura pelearon con ellos y pude escapar- dijo el muchacho tratando de explicar todo.

Agasha palideció, su hijo había ido lejos de casa, se encontró con personas que no imagino que vería tan pronto y peor aún, los hombre sombra sabían que ellos se encontraban allí, malo esto realmente era malo- Athan… creo que fui clara que no me gusta que te vayas muy lejos de mí, ¡por poco casi te hacen daño!- dijo algo molesta y preocupada- prométeme que no volverás a caminar por allí solo-

-pero… mamá- tratando de explicar.

-¡Pero nada! No quiero tener que pensar que cada vez que te vayas te pueda pasar lo peor, a parte que ahora involucraste a personas que no quería involucrar-dijo bajando la mirada, Athan solo la miraba con tristeza, había hecho que su madre se sintiera mal- Ahg… por Athena- abrazo a su hijo nuevamente recargando su cabeza en su hombro- no quiero perderte hijo… eres lo único que me queda, quiero verte crecer, así que por favor… no vuelvas alejarte de mí de esa manera- su voz era suave y triste, sabía que todo esto eran las consecuencias de sus actos y ahora su hijo pagaba el precio.

-Lo siento mucho, mamá- fue lo único que podía pronunciar.

-creo que no me queda más opción que contar con la ayuda de ellos-dijo Agasha mientras tomaba la mano de su hijo para entrar en la casa, Athan la miro fijamente haciendo que sus ojos crecieran de la ilusión.

-¿Le pedirás ayuda a esos caballeros dorados?- pregunto rápidamente.

\- Como van las cosas creo que es lo mejor… ya no puedo retrasar lo inevitable- dijo suavemente- solo espero que quieran ayudarnos-

-estoy seguro que nos ayudaran- sostuvo fuertemente la mano de su madre- ¡de verdad!-

Agasha miro a su hijo- eso espero pequeño, eso espero- acaricio su cabeza- ahora ve a tu cuarto, estas castigado por irte muy lejos de casa- dijo mientras le daba unas suaves palmadas en la espalda.

-Sí, mamá- bajando la mirada y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Agasha miro a su hijo hasta que entro en la habitación, entonces fue a la silla más cercana y se sentó, acomodo su cabeza con sus manos mientras los codos reposaban en sima de sus piernas, ¿Cómo es que paso todo esto? ¿En qué momento sus planes habían cambiado tanto? Sabía que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era lo que menos quiso, debía pedir ayuda a la diosa Athena y a sus caballeros, ¿le creerían? ¿Cómo reaccionarían? ¿Qué pensaría él? Entonces un nudo en el estómago se hizo presente hasta pensó por un momento en que iba a vomitar, definitivamente no estaba preparada para aparecer frente a él después de ocho años, pero tendría que, por su hijo, todo esto lo hacía por él y debía ser fuerte. Iría al palacio de Athena una vez que estuviera segura que ninguno de esos hombres sombra estuviera cerca o esos horribles espectros, tenía que ser cuidadosa si quería que todo esto saliera lo mejor posible, ya no podía cometer más errores.

_**Continuará…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos mis fieles lectores, por fin la larga espera a terminado o al menos por ahora. Mi musa por fin apareció para darnos al menos un capitulo un poco mas extenso y con mas contenido por lo que espero que esto compense un poco las cosas, el drama por esta vez lo deje en el armario colgado, por lo que gran parte de sus dudas serán resueltas en este episodio, posiblemente las cosas vallan como montaña rusa de aquí en adelante.**

**Otra vez gracias por leer y gracias también a los que comentan porque me ayuda saber mas o menos las interrogantes que tienen y me ayudan a seguir el hilo de la historia (por que para ser sincera tengo una pésima memoria) Así que si tienes algo que acotar, algo que se me olvido, una que otra pregunta o incluso una critica constructiva lo puedes comentar, eso ayuda bastante.**

**En fin, les dejo el capitulo 6, disfrútenla.**

* * *

**Inmortalidad**

Ha transcurrido cuatro días desde que las sombras se enteraron de nuestro paradero y atacaron a mi hijo, por suerte estaba en buenas manos, en un desesperado intento por salvar a mi pequeño me decidí por pedir ayuda a la mismísima diosa Athena, sin embargo esos entes sin corazón están rondando cerca del bosque, tengo miedo de que puedan descubrirnos, ni siquiera puedo alejarme mucho de la casa, hasta que me asegure que las sombras no nos encontraran no me acercare al santuario, espero que cuando les pida ayuda no sea demasiado tarde.

Agasha termino de escribir en su pequeño cuaderno, sus hojas estaban algo amarillentas por el tiempo, le dedico una mirada a las últimas palabras que había escrito y luego dedico otra a la cubierta, recordó la voz de alguien que todavía extrañaba _"Este cuaderno le pertenecía a tu madre, nunca escribió en el puesto que pronto enfermo, creo que tu podrás darle un uso más útil que yo" _Pronto ese recuerdo fue desapareciendo, recordar a su padre le abría unas cuantas cicatrices, la mujer a veces se decía a si misma que le hubiera encantado que su padre conociera al hermoso hijo que tenía, pero sabía que, en algún lugar su padre estaría cuidando de ellos. Dejo la libreta en sima de la mesa de noche y fue a ver si se encontraba algo extraño alrededor, pero antes paso a ver a la habitación su hijo que todavía permanecía dormido, no había dejado que saliera después de haberse ido lejos ese día y creía fielmente que lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento es que no se fuera de su lado, no sabía a quién había salido tan aventurero. Siguió caminando, revisando cada ventana para asegurarse que afuera no hubiera nadie observándolos ni asechándolos, por suerte no había nada.

Entonces la joven comenzó a realizar los tediosos quehaceres del hogar, porque puede estar el mismísimo demonio afuera de su casa asechándola día y noche pero eso no significaba que tenía que tener la casa sucia y menos no tener el alimento para su hijo, eso sí que no. Empezó por hacer el desayuno, se aseguró tener todo lo necesario, desde el pan hasta la leche para su niño que se encuentra en pleno crecimiento, por un momento se preguntó si sería igual de bajito como ella o tendría la altura de su padre, la imaginación voló por un momento, recordó cuando había visto a Albafika por primera vez en esa tarde tormentosa dónde corría a un lugar seguro para que las flores no fueran dañadas de ninguna manera, y cuando este le tendió su capa para que no le afectará la lluvia, también recordó lo arisco que fue, eso de alguna manera le había herido pero fue su padre que le explicó la triste realidad del pisciano... Su sangre era un veneno letal. ¿Por qué su hijo tenía que ser tan igual a su padre? Creo que lo único que sacó de ella fueron los colores de sus ojos, lo que curiosamente venía bien con los claros de sus cabellos.

Estaba ya terminando todo cuando su pequeño se acercó hasta ella, se encontraba en pilladas y bastante somnoliento, al parecer apenas había despertado de su largo sueño. El saludo pesadamente a su madre y la abrazo acomodando suavemente su cabeza contra ella.

\- Hola mi vida - espero que su hijo devolviera el saludo pero el solo se apegó más a su pierna, comprendió que algo no estaba bien - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? - Pregunto.

\- No… Bueno. No sé... Madre... ¿Quién es mi padre? - Dijo suavemente, como si lo que preguntará fuera un tabú, en pecado hablado.

\- ¿eh? ¿Por qué esa pregunta tan de repente? - Miro extrañada a su hijo.

\- Yo... Bueno. No me importa, pero desde que estuve con esos caballeros y me preguntaron por el pues... Tengo curiosidad - Dijo escondiendo su hermosa cara en las ropas de Agasha

Agasha quedó sorprendida en el lugar por un momento, por suerte no tenía nada en las manos porque de seguro se le habría caído - bueno... Supongo que ya estas grande para saber, ¿Te parece si te cuento mientras desayunamos? - Dijo suavemente, si vamos a ir donde el santuario pues tarde o temprano se sabría ¿o no? Mejor que lo sepa antes por ella que cualquier otra persona.

Se sentaron tranquilamente en la mesa, Athan por una parte se sentía algo extraño por preguntar algo así, pero no había parado de pensar que los caballeros que lo salvaron en aquella ocasión sobretodo el de cabello celeste muy parecido al de él, mientras que Agasha no sabía cómo explicarle así a un niño, pero hay que ser sincera si tenía que confesarle a su hijo antes de que se diera cuanta el mismo pues que sea por las palabras que salen de su boca antes que el por sus ojos infantiles e inexpertos.

\- Bueno… ¿Por dónde empiezo?- dijo mientras revolvía un poco su té con azúcar.

\- ¿Por qué no me dices como es él? ¿Es alguien del pueblo? ¿Está vivo? – Dijo Athan algo impulsivo y emocionado, su madre lo miro un momento para responder todas las preguntas sin agobiarlo.

\- Bueno... Creo que está vivo. Digo no lo veo desde hace años y no estoy muy segura pues él era un caballero de Athena…-

\- ¡Un caballero! ¡Enserio! – Dijo viéndolos con unos ojos brillantes – ¿Es decir que él es alguien genial? –

\- Si pues…- Recordó por un momento al hombre que por mucho tiempo se encontraba oculto en lo más profundo de su corazón y que no podía sacarlo a pesar del tiempo y la distancia – Es alguien genial, recuerdo muy bien como su armadura dorada brillaba con el sol y sobretodo como nos protegió de los espectros…-

\- ¡Es un caballero dorado! ¿Cómo los que me protegieron? ¡Ellos son muy fuertes! – Su emoción no podía caber tanto en su mente, pero luego callo en la cuanta - ¿pero si está vivo… porque no está con nosotros? –

Ahí estaba la pregunta más difícil de responder… pero no podía borrar ya esa imagen en su cabeza verdad, además ella misma todavía esta confusa por lo que paso tiempo atrás, cuando él se arrepintió de lo que habían hecho, pero por otro lado ella jamás le confeso que tenían un hijo juntos por lo que estaban de alguna manera empatados, asique le sonrió y le dijo – El no esta no porque no quiera cariño… en ese tiempo había muchas cosas por hacer y el cómo caballero tenía que realizar misiones… lamentablemente cuando me entere que estaba esperándote yo ya me había mudado y comenzaron a seguirme esos seres, tenía que escapar… no tuve ni el momento ni las formas para comunicarme con él, el… - Lo miro un poco arrepentida.

-Él no sabe que soy su hijo…- Dijo suavemente, él no era tonto sabía lo que quería decir – No te preocupes mamá, no te culpo... Sé que lo hiciste porque querías mantenerme a salvo de esos seres… son ellos los que han arruinado todo desde el principio – Menciono con un poco de frustración en su voz.

\- Athan cariño… sé que esto se ve mal, pero pronto va a mejorar… te lo prometo ¿Sí?- Dijo tratando de calmar a su hijo, se odiaba por tener que meter en esto a su hijo, ¿pero que más podía hacer? Era oficial no importa que hoy mismo iría a pedir ayuda a Athena así tenga que rogar de rodillas día y noche.

\- Bueno… al menos sé que mi papa no es alguien irresponsable – Hablo mientras se calmaba – Supongo que no molestarme con él si no lo sabía –

\- Lo siento – dijo Agasha suavemente.

\- ¡No es su culpa! – Dijo mientras ponía sus manos frente de el en forma de negación - De todas formas… aun si él lo hubiera sabido no nos hubiéramos visto por qué nos perseguían ¿verdad? Yo creo que… los dioses sabían que esto pasaría y nos guio hasta aquí – Tratando de calmar a su madre.

Agasha lo miro, tenía una cara tan angelical, tan puro, a veces se preguntaba si ese niño era acaso un ángel caído del cielo, le dedicó una sonrisa – Si… seguro debe ser eso –

\- Por cierto madre… ¿Cómo se llama mi padre? –

\- Su nombre es Alb… - De pronto escucharon como golpearon la puerta, rápidamente Agasha se levantó de su asiento y puso de tras suyo a su hijo, le dijo que se escondiera en la cocina y ella iría a ver, el por un momento pensó en desobedecer a du madre, pero ya estaba suficientemente castigado para eso, además el aún era un niño, no tenía fuerzas ni para protegerse a sí mismo ¿Cómo protegería a su madre?

Athan se quedó en la puerta de la cocina observando de cerca, mientras Agasha se dirigía a la puerta, y cuando llego a esta pregunto con una voz algo fría: _"¿Quién es?"_ preparada si este no era alguien bienvenido y pronto una voz respondió, alguien que no esperaba _"__Agasha… ¿eres tú?"_ entonces la joven abrió la puerta para encontrarse con uno de los caballeros dorados, uno que no se lo esperaba en un millón de años _"Kardia"_. Ambos se quedaron mirando un momento, Kardia porque no se esperaba a la pequeña florista desaparecida que vio hace más de 8 años y ya con un cuerpo de mujer, que por cierto debía reconocer que el pisciano tiene un buen gusto, mientras que la joven todavía no se podía creer que tenía a uno de los más poderosos caballeros de Athena frente de ella, en su casa y en los momentos más oportunos que se pudiera imaginar.

\- Valla… así que si eres tú… has crecido mucho – Mirando un poco más de cerca su cara, sin dudas tenía un aspecto maduro.

\- Kardia… realmente es usted… es una sorpresa tenerlo por aquí – Dijo tratando de calmar un poco su shock.

\- Vengo porque el patriarca me ha pedido que merodee la zona… al parecer han visto cosas muy sospechosas por aquí - Menciono mientras miraba a ambos lados cerciorándose que no había nadie cerca de la casa – Cuando vi esta cabaña por un momento pensé que podrían estar escondidos, francamente tampoco esperaba encontrarte –

\- Si bueno… es una larga historia – Dijo algo desanimada – La verdad es que hay ciertos seres que me están buscando –

\- seres dices – Entonces como si un balde de agua fría hubiera caído en su cabeza comprendió todo - ¡¿Tú eres la mujer que Manigoldo y Albafika están buscando?! ¡¿La que sabría todo lo que está pasando?! – Entonces vio los ojos sorprendidos de Agasha y como ella miraba en dirección contraria de esta como si alguien más estuviese allí - ¿Hay alguien más a dentro? –

\- Si… mi hijo – Dijo mientras le daba unas señas a este para que se acercara y como lo dicta las reglas de Rodorio, se puso la máscara y se acercó hasta donde estaba su madre – Él es mi hijo Athan -

\- Oh dios mío… ¿Eres madre? – Pronto recordó a cierto caballero que no se pondrá muy bien con esto, _"que pena por ti rosa marchita"_ – Esto es más de lo que puedo digerir – Miro al niño, por una extraña razón pareció sentir un cosmos bastante familiar.

\- Kardia – El santo entonces volvió la mirada hacia la joven – Necesito que me ayudes llegar hasta Athena, tengo que explicar todo este lio y pedir su ayuda, esto es algo que se me ha ido de las manos, temo por el bien de mi hijo – Dijo mientras apretaba suavemente al pequeño y lo atraía hacia a ella

El joven miro directamente a Agasha, no estaba realmente seguro de confiar en ella después de todas las cosas que estuvieron ocurriendo por allí, sin embargo la conocía y entendía de alguna manera lo que pasaba, lo difícil que debió ser, solo con mirar sus ojos asustados y llenos de determinación por proteger a su hijo sabía que no mentía – Supongo que me necesitas para que lleguen a salvo hasta Athena, después de todo tú conoces el camino mejor que nadie – Menciono con una sonrisa burlona en su cara – Suerte para ti que me gusta las personas decididas, andando los llevare hasta Athena, conmigo no habrá problemas – La joven entonces se sintió más tranquila de saber que el caballero dorado de escorpión la llevaría hasta allí, por otro lado un sentimiento casi como de asfixia le recorría dentro de su pecho, vería ha Albafika después de 8 años, todavía no se encontraba preparada para eso.

* * *

Había transcurrido alrededor de 20 minutos desde que salieron de la cabaña, Athan se quedó en todo momento junto a su madre y evitaba tocar al santo que los acompañaba cosa que de alguna manera dicho caballero le pareció bastante familiar, pero este trataba de mantener más atención a lo que les rodeaba, después de todo los ataques alrededor del santuario habían aumentado considerablemente, ya no eran solo aldeanos o algunos viajeros por allí, ahora también eran víctimas los caballeros de bajo rango e incluso caballeros de plata, lo cual Athena preocupada decidió poner cartas en el asunto y con su cosmos tratan de controlar la situación detectando de ante mano estos seres y luego tratar de decírselos a sus caballeros, lamentablemente la mayoría de esos caso eran inútiles pues las sombras eran más rápidas o fuertes. Ahora, si Agasha tenía razón entonces estos seres podrían llegar en cualquier momento, de principio querían ir por las escaleras de las doce casas para llegar hasta Athena, pero necesitaban ser más sigilosos si deseaban llegar vivos hasta allá, cosa que no hubiera pasado si hubieran ido allí. Por lo que estaban caminando por la parte más oculta del santuario, o al menos para la mayoría de las personas, ese lugar era algo empinado y muy peligroso, sobre todo por una cosa, las rosas venenosas de Albafika. Sabía que el caballero de piscis lo mataría por adentrarse a ese lugar que es igual a muerte en todos los sentidos, pero si quería que ellos vivieran para contarlo tendrían que tomar precauciones ¿Qué mejor lugar para que nadie se te acerque los las rosas venenosas del santo de piscis?

Por otro lado del santuario el tan nombrado "hermoso" por sus amigos y enemigos sintió el cosmos de cierto escorpión junto con otro más pequeño que conocía desde hace poco, entonces su sangre comenzó a hervir ¿No había dejado claro que jamás, nunca se acercaran a las rosas? ¿Es que la gente es tonta o qué? Inmediatamente partió donde se encontraban, tenía que saber o por lo menos entender la urgencia de cierto escorpión por ir por ese lugar tan prohibido para los demás. Si al menos alcanzaba antes de que se hiriera con las rosas venenosas el estaría más que contento de darles el sermón de su vida, si por alguna razón llegaba tarde tendría que dar las malas noticias al patriarca de la defunción de dos personas y eso es lo último que desea hacer en ese día. Por otro lado saber del pequeño le hacia feliz, por fin sabría la verdad de las sombras, al fin sabría quién es la mujer que posee toda la verdad y a la que tanto había estado buscando desde el ataque de esos seres y por alguna razón también quería pasar tiempo con ese pequeño, puede llamarlo loco pero sintió que ese niño podría volverse un estupendo caballero algún día, le caía bastante bien a pesar el poco tiempo que mantuvieron juntos, y con el odioso de Manigoldo, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez el seria el siguiente caballero de piscis en el futuro.

Kardia, Agasha y Athan ya habían pasado la empinada colina, ahora solo faltaba pasar por el jardín prohibido de Albafika para así llegar directamente al santuario, el problema era pasar sin que las rosas los tocará, para él era bastante fácil pues el usaba mucho ese recorrido para ir a beber de vez en cuando, pero ellos dos no estaba muy seguro, tal vez si se los llevaba en los hombros o en los brazos pudieran pasar tranquilamente. De solo pensar en el peligro que conlleva le daba una emoción tan que sentía su corazón arder. Pronto fue su sorpresa que los seres de sombra se encontraban a sus espaldas.

\- Mujer, será mejor que vengas con nosotros a la buena o todos estos y más parecerán – Amenazó uno del grupo de sombras, en total eran cinco.

"Al parecer no mentía" pensó Kardia – ¿Con quién crees que estas tratando? ¿Crees que vas a vencerme? Jajaja – una sonrisa algo sádica se formó en su rostro – Esto va a ser divertido sin dudas –

\- Ven – volvió a ordenar el ser oscuro.

\- Escucha Agasha, Athan… ese campo de rosas es muy peligroso pero si tienen suerte al pasar por el estarán bastante cerca del santuario, solo tengan cuidado, yo me encargaré de estos – Dijo mientras mostraba su uña de color escarlata, como un escorpión preparando su aguijón.

\- Si – entonces Agasha tomó a su hijo en brazos y se fue de allí.

Los seres oscuros trataron de ir donde estaban pero pronto se vieron atacados – _**¡Scarlet Needle!**_ – Entonces unas luces atravesaron a los seres como si grandes agujas se tratarán haciendo que dos de estos cayeran al suelo y desaparecieran con el aire.

\- Creo que deje bien en claro que eso no va a pasar – Dijo Kardia con una sonrisa mientras su cosmos y corazón arden cada vez más.

Entonces Dégel y Albafika sintieron el cosmos de Kardia cada uno desde donde estaba, lo que preocupó a ambos caballeros uno por el niño Athan que se encontraba con él y el otro por el escorpión, ambos fueron hasta él. Mientras Agasha aún con su hijo en brazo avanzó como pudo entre las rosas evitando que su hijo los tocará, el pequeño sabía que su madre era inmune a los venenos asique no estaba preocupado por ello pero al ver como las sombras combatían contra el caballero de escorpión lo ponía cada vez más nervioso. Estaban a mitad del jardín cada vez más se podía ver el santuario solo le quedaba un poco más para al fin estar frente a la diosa Athena, cuando de repente un fuerte viento hizo volar las flores y casi hace que Agasha perdiera el equilibrio, su hijo decidió ceder su agarre y quedar al lado de su madre al ver que las rosas ya no se encontraban en el suelo, la joven al ver al frente se encontró con un caballero de una armadura color sangre y algo opaca.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto Agasha pues nunca se había cruzado con un caballero como el, ni siquiera en la guerra santa contra Hades.

\- Soy uno de los caballeros de la orden divina al mando de nuestro rey eterno Arturo Pendragon*, el caballero Alfir de balan* - Dijo con una voz potente, sus cabellos blancos se movían con el viento, era corpulento y bastante alto, se podía decir que tenía el mismo tamaño que Aldebarán de Tauro, pero este se vía más grande aún – Mujer será mejor que dejes de resistirte, si cooperar dejaremos vivos a estos dos –

\- ¡Madre no le hagas caso! ¡No me dejes! – Mientras se aferraba a su madre.

\- Silencio mocoso – levantó su brazo en un claro intento de golpear el pequeño.

\- ¡No! – Mientras la joven se ponía en frente de su hijo como escudo ante el golpe.

\- ¡Agasha! – Grito Kardia al ver que no podía llegar hasta ellos.

_**\- **__**¡Royal Demon Roses! **_–

Entonces un caballero escarlata retrocede para no ser impactado por las rosas que iban directamente hasta el, pero el caballero pronto se ve algo debilitado por la fragancia que despedían estas, es entonces dónde el caballero dorado de piscis se posiciona en frente del corpulento hombre observándolo con claro odio hacia su persona.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a querer lastimar a personas indefensas? – Dijo mientras preparaba sus rosas – no te lo perdonaré – Athan pronto reconoció al hombre que se encontraba frente a él y sonrió, mientras que Agasha no sabía qué hacer, por lo que sólo abrazo a su hijo un tiempo más.

\- Ya veremos –

Entonces el caballero de opaca armadura elevó su fuerza al máximo apareciendo en sus manos una espada que con ella y su fuerza la dirigieron hacia el caballero dorado pero este la detuvo con una de sus rosas pirañas. Sin dudas ambos caballeros eran muy fuerte, pero la fuerza de Alfir era sin dudas algo más que el pisciano, cuando de pronto se escuchó a los lejos _**"¡Aurora Execution!"**_ lo que provocó que el caballero de balan y las sombras restantes se congelaran y así ambos caballeros le dieron el golpe de gracia lo que los destruyó en minúsculos pedazos de hielo. Dégel se acercó lentamente hasta donde se encontraban Kardia quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo descansando de su dolor ardiente de su corazón.

\- Hey… ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunto a su amigo.

\- Si… eso fue intenso – Sonrió tranquilamente – Deberíamos repetirlo –

Dégel lo miro serio, le tendió la mano para ayudarse a pararse sin antes decir – Idiota –

Por otro lado se encontraba Albafika dónde se había quedado inmóvil en el lugar respirando un poco después de la batalla sin mencionar que tuvo que correr esa gran distancia en poco tiempo lo que realmente lo agotó demasiado, mientras Athan ya más calmado por todo ese embrollo se zafó del agarre de su madre para así ver al caballero que se encontraba en frente de él. Entonces alegremente el pequeño le dijo.

\- Gracias por salvarnos –

Albafika entonces recordó por qué se estaba dirigiendo aquí en primer lugar y girando a su dirección diciendo – No hay problema... Pero creí haberte dicho que… - Entonces sus ojos la vieron, su cabello castaño, sus ojos verdes algo acastañados, esa piel algo bronceada por los rayos del sol pero que sólo hacen destacar sus hermosos y grandes ojos – Agasha –

La castaña también se había quedado viéndolo, sus cabellos celestes, su pálida piel tan bella y esos ojos azules profundos como el mar, esa combinación perfecta que sólo comprobaban lo hermoso que era y quien siempre será – Albafika –

Los tres restantes miraban la escena un tanto extraños, parecieran que sobraban en ese momento, unos más que otros. Pronto ese escenario se vio destruido cuando escucharon un extraño "clack" y voltearon a ver de dónde provenía, para la sorpresa de los presentes era la máscara de Athan que al parecer había sido cortada o al menos daña en medio de la lucha lo que deja caer mostrando el rostro del pequeño. Albafika quedó mudo, Dégel no caía en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Agasha no se esperaba tan mala suerte y las explicaciones que tendría que dar y Kardia… bueno él.

\- ¡Oh por Athena! – Dijo casi gritando – Eso explica todo – Luego mirando a Albafika – ¡Él es indudablemente tu hijo! – Athan los miro raro hasta que se dio cuenta que se le había caído la máscara – Dios… ¡Son iguales!... Esto es demasiado para mí – Mientras se tomaba la cabeza con la mano – Creo que necesitare una cerveza después de esto –

El joven pisciano no comprendía nada de lo que Kardia estaba diciendo pero de alguna manera se sintió igual afectado por este comentario ¿Agasha es la madre de ese niño? ¿La persona que le diría la verdad de las sombras? ¿La mujer que había sido perseguida hasta el colmo por esos seres? ¿Por qué ese niño se parecía a él? ¿Por qué ella no lo negó? Pero más importante ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? Todas esas preguntas y más rondaban en la cabeza del joven de cabellos celestes que solo estaba allí en shock, hasta que la castaña suavemente tomo de su mano para que le pusiera atención, el por primera vez en su vida recibió ese cálido toque de sus manos y solo la observo con sus ojos llenos de confusión.

\- No te preocupes, yo te lo explicare ¡lo juro! Pero primero... debemos ir al santuario, ya no tenemos más tiempo que perder, ellos ya saben dónde estoy es solo cuestión de tiempo para que vuelvan nuevamente – La determinación de Agasha se volvió más fuerte, ahora sabía que los enemigos que enfrentaban podrían tener la misma fuerza que un santo dorado y quizás mucho mayor, la vida de su hijo y la de todos estaban en completo peligro.

\- Tiene razón Albafika – Esta vez fue Dégel el que hablaba – si todo lo que presenciamos es como ella dice y si hay más caballeros como el que vencimos hoy entonces sería un completo peligro para el mundo – miro al niño por un momento – hay cosas que se pueden explicar después – luego dirigiendo su mirada a Agasha – Pero ahora hay algo más que debe sernos rebelado –

Albafika miro por un momento el suelo y luego de tomar un largo respiro los miro - tienen razón – la joven castaña deshizo su agarre y el pisciano lejos de estar enojado por el acto de la chica le devolvió una sonrisa, confiaba en ella a pesar de todo, estaba realmente feliz de volverla a ver.

\- Bien ¿entonces que estamos esperando? – Dijo Kardia - ¡Vamos! Tengo hambre y todo este lio lo amerita –

El grupo se dirigió entonces al santuario donde se encontraba el patriarca Sage y la diosa Athena, Albafika había hecho un poco más fácil el cruzas el jardín disipando sus rosas envenenadas o al menos lo suficiente para hacer un camino para ellos, Athan se encontraba totalmente apegado a su madre, se sentía raro desde que se le cayó la máscara, no es como si le gustara traerla puesta, pero realmente era un peso de encima, después de todo siempre lo confundían con una niña, sin mencionar que desde que no lo tiene esos caballeros dorados lo estaban viendo más seguido de lo que él le gustaría, sobretodo el que al parecer era su padre, aunque ni el mismo estaba muy seguro de ello. Al llegar al santuario pudieron observar que se encontraban algunos caballeros de plata custodiando algunas zonas de estas, pronto al ver a los santos dorados se hicieron a un lado y se preguntaron por qué llegaron por esa dirección a lo que Dégel simplemente dijo _"Manden a llamar todos los caballeros dorados, los caballeros de plata y los representantes de los caballeros de bronce, nos reuniremos en el gran salón junto con el patriarca y la diosa Athena"_ cuando uno de ellos se disponía a preguntar el solo le dijo _"¡Ahora!"_ a lo que simplemente obedecieron y se marcharon. Continuaron su camino hasta el gran salón donde el patriarca y Athena se encontraban, ambos tratando de encontrar una manera de detener los ataques de los seres oscuros y al mismo tiempo preocupados por los diferentes cosmos que sintieron cerca del santuario, pronto se percataron de la presencia que se acercaban al salón y al observar con sus propios ojos quienes eran los que llegaban pudieron ver que se trataba de algo serio.

Los tres santos de oro se pusieron al frente de los dos civiles que los acompañaban, estos tres se arrodillaron ante la diosa mientras que Agasha inclinó su cabeza en forma de respeto, el pequeño simplemente no entendía lo que hacían asique simplemente oculto su cara e inclinó su cabeza.

\- Diosa Athena - Empezó a decir Dégel – Hemos venido para dar información sobre esos seres, la mujer que nos acompaña tiene las respuestas que buscábamos. Ya he pedido que manden a llamar a los demás, esto es algo que nos compete a todos – finalizó.

\- La mujer dices – El patriarca observó a las dos personas que se encontraban al fondo y pronto pudo saber quién era la joven - ¿Agasha? – A lo que la mujer miro hacia el – Ha paso tiempo… supongo que es por eso que no estabas por aquí –

\- Pasaron muchas cosas – Sonrió con algo de pesadez.

\- Puedo suponerlo, realmente quisiera escuchar todo lo que nos puedas decir – Dijo mientras movía algunas de sus cosas, luego miro al niño – Si quieres podemos dejar al niño en una sala aparte… para evitar la incertidumbre, ¿Te parece? –

\- Viejo ¿usted sabía de…? – Cuando Kardia fue interrumpido.

\- Niño… cuando uno es viejo entiende más rápidos las cosas, además no soy tonto – _"sin mencionar que Shion es muy malo para mentir"._

\- Supongo que eso estaría bien – Dijo al ver que su hijo no quería no ser visto ni tocado por nadie.

\- Está bien… pediré que sea escoltado hasta la habitación contigua –

\- Gracias – mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

El pequeño acompañó a una señorita que le indicaba por donde ir evitando tanto el contacto físico como el visual, se sentía bastante incómodo pero pronto estaría en una habitación para estar tranquilo y sólo, lo que necesitaba. Mientras los caballeros que iban llegando al santuario se ponía en sus respectivas posiciones, algunos no entendía que estaba pasando y otros suponían a que se debía por todos estos extraños seres que habían aparecido por los alrededores. Agasha se encontraba al lado de al patriarca y este a su vez junto a Athena, la diosa no había querido decir nada ni preguntar nada o al menos no por ahora, quería hablar con la joven a solas, porque a pesar que pocas veces se habían visto en el santuario siempre le tubo cierto cariño y ahora sabía que ella necesitaba de alguien quien la apoyase y protegiera, pero por ahora debía estar al frente no como Sasha si no como Athena. Una vez que estaban todos presentes empezó aquella reunión.

\- Se les ha traído aquí porque esto es algo que todos nos compete – Dijo mientras los observaba a todos – como todos sabrán los seres oscuros han aparecido en este lugar y cada vez con más frecuencia e incluso hemos perdido a nuestros compañeros – Hizo una pequeña pausa por respeto a sus almas – Pero su existencia misma es un misterio para nosotros, hasta ahora – Entonces todos se pusieron serios – Hoy ha venido alguien que nos dirá más de estos tipos, algunos ya la conocéis – Le hizo una señal a la castaña para que se acercara al frente.

Al verla los caballeros pasaron una rápida mirada hasta cierto caballero que todos sabemos cuál fue, pero este se encontraba de lo más tranquilo, por lo que dedujeron que ya se habían visto o algo, luego miraron nuevamente a la joven – Saludos caballeros, sé que algunos me recuerdan pero aun así me presento, mi nombre es Agasha y seré quien responda sus dudas – Su voz calmada mostraba la seriedad y madurez obtenidos con el tiempo, no quiso perder más tiempo y prefirió seguir hablando – Primero les responderé la más importante… los seres oscuros. Esas sombras son guerreros que luchan por la "Santa Orden", un grupo que existe desde cientos de años atrás en nombre de Arturo Pendragon, ellos se encargan de buscar y aniquilar.

\- ¿Dices que ellos provienen de tiempos pasados? O ¿Pasan esa búsqueda a otras generaciones?- Pregunto Asmita.

\- Tengo entendido que estos no están vivos, de hecho es muy parecido a los espectros traídos por Hades en la guerra de hace 8 años – Respondió – Sin embargo no poseen un cuerpo definido –

\- Eso es cierto – Dijo un caballero de plata – Cuando luchamos con ellos parecían más una sombra translucida a un ser humano de carne y huesos –

\- SÍ… De hecho cuando Albafika y yo peleamos con ellos, al vencerlos se volvieron como cenizas y solo dejaron atrás una manta y joyas – Hablo Manigoldo – los ataques de cosmos son más útiles contra ellos – aporto.

\- Asique estos seres solo existen para rastrear y matar, eso significa que sirven a otros… ¿sabes quiénes son los que los mandan? – Pregunto Aldebarán.

\- Si, son caballeros de armadura color escarlata, ellos son los que sirven directamente a Arturo Pendragon y lo proclaman como su rey. No estoy segura de quienes sean, pero sé que los más poderosos son los que dicen que conforman la "Mesa redonda" –

\- Hoy fuimos testigos del poder de uno de ellos – Dijo Dégel – Ciertamente poseen fuerzas similares a los de los caballeros dorados – Algunos caballeros de plata susurraron entre ellos, estaban algunos espantados y preocupados por lo que llegara a pasar.

\- Así que tan fuertes como nosotros – Hablo Aspros – pero eso no significa que no podamos vencerlos – Los demás se relajaron al oír eso – Ahora, lo que más me inquieta en esto es que está buscando y por qué – finalizo.

\- Ellos buscan un objeto que los proporcionara de fuerza, evitaran las enfermedades, jamás serán afectados por las pociones ni venenos y la muerte jamás buscaran su alma, ellos buscan la inmortalidad – Hizo una pequeña pausa – Ellos me buscan a mí –

\- ¿A ti? ¿Por qué buscarían a una simple humana? – Dijo uno a lo lejos.

Agasha entonces le pidió al Sage que le extendiera un cuchillo que tuviese a mano, el algo desconfiado se lo proporciono, entonces ella directamente se lo clavo justo en su muñeca, mostro la herida a los presentes y todos fueron testigos que la sangre se mantenía en la herida, en ningún momento cayó al piso, luego ella saco el arma de su muñeca, a lo que rápidamente sano sin dejar una sola cicatriz, luego se acercó al santo de piscis y le pidió si podía extender su mano, este con miedo iba a negarse pero sabía que si no lo hacían difícilmente le creerían asique le obedeció, corto uno de sus dedos y bebió de la sangre directamente, esperaron segundos, minutos y nada, ella no se quejaba ni enfermaba. Era inmortal.

\- Hace algunos años, en medio de una muerte segura bebí de un elixir que me aseguraba vivir por más tiempo – miro de nuevo a los demás – Jamás espere beber de lo que esos seres llaman, El santo grial – Volvió cerca de Sage – Ahora ellos me buscan para obtenerlo… si lo obtienen, el mundo estará en peligro – volteo hacia a la diosa reverenciándose un poco – incluso usted, diosa Athena –

Ahora todos comprendían la urgencia de estos seres de encontrar el poder de la inmortalidad y los peligros que eso conllevaba, ahora que vieron la veracidad de las palabras de la joven se disiparon todas las dudas, ahora lo único que quedaba por hacer era mantener a salvo a Athena y Agasha a menos que quisieran que este mundo perezca por el caos.

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
